


A friend (Dongpaca)

by Bbangnim95



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbangnim95/pseuds/Bbangnim95
Summary: Donghyun and youngmin became best friendsDonghyun has feelings for youngmin but the older doesn't knowBoth took different paths and got separatedWhat happens if the two meet again?
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 1





	1. First meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so:))
> 
> This also has a lot of timeskips so i hope y'all dont mind T~T
> 
> A lot of grammatical errors ahead

This is my first time writing a fic so...... :D

I woke up as the rays of sunshine blinded my eyes  
My phone alarm kept ringing and ringing and it's annoying. Waking up with my swollen face as always. I checked my phone and it's already 7:31am

"7:31am?! Fuck I'm gonna be late!! Class is starting in 20 minutes and i haven't eaten yet!" i said while preparing my stuffs while panicking 

I rushed in to the bathroom and quickly take a bath. I ran upstairs to get dressed then my mom saw me panicking." dongie what's with the hurry?"she asked with a confused face of hers. 

" no time to explain mom gotta go bye!!" i said while panicking. The bus arrived before i even take a step outside. 

Few minutes later 

I arrived at school 5minutes early, i quickly ran to the entrance gate because they were about to close it, good thing i arrived 5minutes earlier or else I'll be marked absent on my first day of being a transferee here. 

I searched my section and where it is but i can't find it, how can i even find it in this crowd?, then the bell rang and every single student ran inside their sections

I'm all alone in the halls still searching for my room while trembling because i might get scolded for being late on my first day. I was about to cry but suddenly a boy approached me. 

A cute boy who has messy hair, it reminds me of an alpaca. The cute boy approached me then he said "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class right?" he said with a low, calm voice.  
"o,uhm..... I can't find my room..." i said while trembling. "oh you're lost i see.... Uhm... What's your section? I might help you" he said while chuckling. 

"section B" i said with a serious voice. "oh we're classmates!" he said with a big cute smile of his. 

That shit made me smile because he's cute af, "oh i see..... I'm kim donghyun by the way" i said while i try to hide my smile. "lim youngmin" he said while we shake hands, "hey!! Why are you laughing??" he said with a confused face, he's still cute tho. "oh uhm nothing! You're just too cute HAHAHA" i said while chuckling, "nah i get it... People call me cute a lot, but im not cute" he said with a grumpy face. 

Gosh he's too cute for me

"we better get to our room or else we'll get scolded, i heard that our teacher is rugged" he said while trying to scare me, "oh is she? If she is then let's go before she arrives in our room" i said while trembling because i hate rugged teachers. 

"come on let's go" he said with a serious face. Damn he looks hot, how can someone be hot and cute at the same time?. 

We ran to our room because the bell rang, good thing there's no teacher yet. As we enter our room everyone started staring at the both of us, we looked for an empty seat and good news, there's 2 empty seats at the back of the room. 

"I'll take the seat next to the window!" he said while rushing to the window seat, he thinks that im going to take it from him-,-. 

30 minutes later

It's been 30 minutes and our teacher still hasn't arrived. "I'm bored, tell me more about yourself" i said while giving him a smile of mine. 

"oh ok!" he said, giving me smile that made me smile too. "my name is Lim Youngmin, im 14 years old, I'm from busan, how about you?" he said while smiling at me again, he seems to be interested. "I'm Kim Donghyun, you can call me dongie if you want but i prefer getting called dongie, im 13 years old and im from daejeon" i said with a big bright smile. 

Another 30 minutes passed but our teacher still hasn't arrived in our room, thrn the bell rang, it is lunch time, everyone got up on their seats and ran towards the hall to the cafeteria. 

Youngmin got up in his seat, looking confused because i didn't get up my seat, then he suddenly asked "aren't you gonna buy lunch?" he said worriedly, maybe he's worried i might skip lunch.  
"nope i got my own" i said with a smile, "oh ok then, you wanna come?" he asked, "no, I'm good here" i said while chuckling cuz you know, he's cute.

"oh ok then, I'll buy my food first, I'll be back it won't take long" he said while smiling at me, dang he's too cute, good thing he doesn't do aegyo or else I'll die from his cuteness. 

Youngmin left

15 minutes later  
"damn hyung, you said it won't take you long" i said with irritation because im fucking hungry. I kept walking back and forth waiting for Youngmin hyung to come back but i can't take it anymore, I AM HUNGRYY!.  
I decided to go down to the cafeteria to look for Youngmin hyung, i faced a huge crowd, most of them are girls but i don't care, i need to find hyung cuz im hungry. I kept looking around to find him but there's too many people, how can i even find that cute tall guy in this crowd? 

A few minutes later 

"Nah bitch i give up, i am hungry, go eat alone, i am not a boy with that kind of patience!" i said while irritated with hunger. I go up in our room with heavy footsteps cuz i am fucking mad at hyung for being so slow. I got in our room with an irritated face then i saw hyung waiting for me at our seat."wait.. You're here... I thought you're still at the cafeteria!" i shouted at him because i am hungry af, who the fuck doesn't get angry when they're not hungry?. "hey, we just met each other and you're already shouting at me" he said while chuckling. This cute boy even has the audacity to laugh at me when im starving, i was about to punch him but i can't fight, especially someone who is cute like him, "yah! Don't get mad HAHAHA you're the one whose slow here" he said, still laughing, AND IT'S ANNOYING!. 

I smacked him on the head because he didn't stop laughing at my face, it only gets loud and loud and loud and it's getting annoying, "YAH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" he shouted at me and guess what, he's still laughing, he's cute though. "n-nothing.... You're too annoying that's why" i said while chuckling, "I will keep annoying you until you can no longer take it" he said while smirking, "ok then" i said coldly "let's eat, you're annoying" i said with a serious tone but deep inside im laughing. 

He took out his sandwich and milk, "that's all you will eat?" i questioned him cuz who the fuck gets full by only eating a single sandwich and a milk, "yeah" he said while eating his sandwich, "i don't eat that much" he said while he's still eating his sandwich, "uhm nothing.... How do you even get full by only eating a single sandwich?" i questioned him, "i ate a lot earlier, by the way why do you keep asking questions? I thought you're hungry" he questioned while having furrowed eyebrows, "nothing" i said coldly. 

I finished eating lunch while Youngmin hyung is sleeping, "god he's cute" i said while smiling, then the bell rang and youngmin woke up, "lunch is over already?" he said with a raspy voice, wiping his eyes and slapping his self to wake up, god he's too cute for me i can't take it. 

After a while our science teacher came in, "good morning class" she said with a sassy voice, "my name is Ms Kim and I'm your science teacher" she said with her arms crossed, and she looked like she's mad or something. 

"so today you are going to introduce yourself to the whole class" she said, dang i hate introducing myself in front. 

Everyone was done introducing themselves except me and youngmin, "uhm.. Kim Donghyun! Please introduce yourself" she said with a smile, her smile looks weird to me i don't know why. I walked in front of the class then i started to introduce myself, "helloo!! My name is Kim Donghyun, i am 13 years old and I'm from daejeon!" i said with a shaky voice because i might embarrass myself in front of 48 people, then there's youngmin hyung laughing at the back. "by the way y'all can call me dongie if you want but i prefer getting called by the name dongie" i said with a smile, "ok then mr Kim you can now go back to your seat" she said. "ok class that's all for today now, tomorrow we'll start discussing our first lesson, ok goodbye class" she said with that weird smile of her again while walking out of the class. Then there's youngmin hyung laughing his life out, "YAH! you didn't introduce yourself, that's unfair" i shouted at him then smacked him on the head, "STOP LAUGHING!!" i shouted at him because i can't take it anymore, it's getting annoying, we only met today and it's already annoying, I think i like him.

"good thing you didn't embarrass yourself in front of the whole class or else" he said with his annoying laugh if his, "or else what?" i said with confusion, "or else I'll annoy you with my laugh through the whole day" he's still laughing, "you're already annoying me!" i shouted at him cuz it's so fucking annoying, "just shut up ok?!" i shouted at him again, "ok then" he said while chuckling then he hummed, "imma go sleep again" he said while yawning,  
He again proceeds to sleep on his arms.  
"ok" i said coldly, "wake me up when there's a teacher coming" he said, i rolled my eyes at him. 

FINALLY!! P E A C E

[AUTHOR'S POV] 

An hour has passed but there's no teacher coming to their room yet, Donghyun is playing is playing on his phone while youngmin is sleeping, donghyun got bored playing on his phone so he decided to wake up youngmin, "HYUNGG!!" donghyun shouted in youngmin's ear causing the older to wake up in shock, "what?!" youngmin said with a panicked voice, "nothing... I'm bored" donghyun said with an aegyo tone, "fuck you" youngmin said with a sleepy voice, "let's go to the cafeteria,im hungry" donghyun said while his stomach is growling, "go by yourself" youngmin said while yawning then proceeds to sleep again. Donghyun stands up from his seat then he pulled youngmin's chair causing the older to fall on his seat. 

"why did you do that?!" youngmin raised his voice, "let's go to the cafeteria pleasee??" donghyun asked youngmin with an aegyo tone and puppy eyes, "fine" youngmin said with a boring and uninterested voice, "you seem uninterested.... I'll just go on my own.." donghyun said coldly, "hey! You woke me up then you're leaving without me?" youngmin again raised his voice, "nah just go back to sleep" donghyun said, he looks like he's about to cry but he turned his back on youngmin so the older won't notice. 

Donghyun is ao sensitive about these things, even the small ones, in short he's a crybaby. 

Youngmin sighed, facing a teary eyed donghyun and ge placed his arms around the younger's shoulders, "hey... Don't cry" youngmin said while wiping Donghyun's tears, then he proceeds to hug the younger to stop him from crying, "I'm sorry" youngmin said sincerely while hugging the younger tightly, donghyun didn't even react, instead he pushes the older, breaking their tight hug, donghyun wiped his tears then proceeds to walk out but youngmin took a grip on his wrist, "what?" donghyun said, still crying. "nothing.." youngmin said while trying to make an eye contact with donghyun, the younger avoided youngmin's starry eyes because he's starting to cry again. Youngmin pulled donghyun onto his chest and started to hug him again, the younger didn't do anything, instead of breaking the hug, he hugged youngmin back and then he stopped crying. "you ok now?" youngmin said with a low and sweet tone, "yeah.. I'm all good now" donghyun said while smiling. 

They hugged for 5 minutes, then everyone started to come in the room, they all saw youngmin and donghyun hugging and then they went "ooohhhh~", the two freaked out as soon as they hear everyone saying ooohhh~, "oohh~ what do we have here?" sewoon said, teasing the two. The two immediately broke the hug then donghyun continued to wipe his remaining tears.

"falling in love on the first day of school donghyun" sewoon chuckled, "nah it's nothing" donghyun blushed. "SHIP!" sewoon shouted, making donghyun blush and laugh

"let's go" youngmin smiled, "where?" donghyun is confused, "cafeteria remember?" youngmin laughed, "oh i forgot.... Let's go.. I'm hungry" donghyun said while his stomach is growling. 

The two walked out and proceeded to go to the cafeteria, as they go to the quiet hall, "sorry for making you cry" youngmin apologised sincerely, "it's ok.... I should be the one to apologise for being too sensitive.." donghyun said with a low voice. Youngmin pulled the younger onto his chest, donghyun got startled because he was looking at the floor while walking, "I'm sorry" youngmin apologised again, "hyung I said it's ok... No need to apologise again" donghyun said with a teary eye. Donghyun cried on youngmin's shoulder, Youngmin on the other hand pats donghyun on his back. "ssh.. Stop crying" youngmin continued to pat the younger. Donghyun stopped crying as soon as they arrived at the cafeteria, "we're here! So what do you want?" Youngmin asked the younger while wiping his tears, "just a sandwich" donghyun said, "nah... Don't be shy! What do you want? My treat" youngmin smiled as he asked donghyun, "no... You don't have to" Donghyun said while pushing Youngmin away, "ok then.... I'll get 2 burgers, 2 salads and 2 large drinks" Youngmin smiled as he ordered their food. "thank you!" donghyun smiled and hugged youngmin, the older just smiled and played with Donghyun's hair. 

The two ate happily, until sewoon came in teasing the two, "oohh~ someone is already dating" sewoon chuckled, "oh shut up sewoon what do you want?" Youngmin asked the annoying sewoon, "nothing.. I'm just bored sooo" sewoon replied. Youngmin grabbed his wallet and gave sewoon money, "here... Buy something.. I know your hungry" Youngmin replied and smacked sewoon on the head, "yey! Thank you hyung! You're the best" sewoon stands up and smacks youngmin back. Donghyun laughed when sewoon smacked him, "how long have you been friends with sewoon?" Donghyun asked while chuckling, "2 years" youngmin replied while scratching his head. "oh that's why he's teasing you" Donghyun chuckled, "i didn't liked it at first but i got used to it" Youngmin replied while opening his salad and drink, "aren't you offended when he jokes something about you?". 

Donghyun is curious about their friendship that's why he asked

"i never get offended by his light jokes to be honest" youngmin replied while chewing, "oh i see... Is he a good friend or something?" donghyun questioned, "yeah he's a good friend... He always got my back when someone picks on me and i can always open and say all of my problems to him" youngmin answered honestly,"oh" donghyun doesn't even know what to reply.

"I'm back!" sewoon shouted then continued to seat at the chair, "soooo what are you talking about hyung?" sewoon asked and smiled, "oh nothing.. He's just curious about you" youngmin said, donghyun kicked him under the table. "curious about what?" sewoon questioned them looking confused, "he's curious about our friendship" youngmin said while scratching his legs but donghyun kicked him again, "stop kicki-" donghyun kicked him again. "STOP" youngmin raised his voice at donghyun while sewoon is just laughing at what's happening, "STOP LAUGHING IT'S NOT FUNNY" Youngmin smacked sewoon and donghyun on the head to shut them up. "ouch" sewoon scratches his head while donghyun is just trying to hide his laugh, "finish your food it's almost time" youngmin said with a serious tone. 

Sewoon and donghyun finished their food while youngmin is playing with his phone 

"all done hyung! Now let's go back before the bell rings" sewoon burped, "disgusting" youngmin replied with disgust, "whatever" sewoon rolled his eyes, "all done hyung! Thanks for the treat" donghyun gives him a big smile, "come on let's go" Youngmin puts his arm on Donghyun's shoulder.

5 minutes later

The three arrived at their room after 5 minutes, no teacher has arrived since 7am except their science teacher. 

30 minutes later 

No teachers yet, Youngmin and Sewoon are sleeping, and then there's Donghyun playing with his phone. Donghyun got bored again but this time he decided to sleep with his hyungs rather than annoying them. 

1 boring hour later

The bell rang, it's 4:00pm already, classes are over. 

The loud students woke donghyun up, "what time is it?" he looked at his watch, "it's already 4pm" donghyun smiled because classes are over. "HYUNG!" Donghyun shouted at his hyungs, "whaaatt?" Youngmin replied, still sleepy. "wake up! Classes are over!" Youngmin immediately stood up from his sleep, then proceeds to smack sewoon. "wake up noob" Youngmin again smacks sewoon. "rude" sewoon said with an annoyed face. 

The three left the room then proceeded to go to the gate to wait for the bus. 

Few minutes later 

The bus finally arrived, "come on hyung the bus is here" donghyun said happily, "nah my parents will pick me up.. They'll be here soon" Youngmin said while smiling back at Donghyun, "oh ok then hyung... See you tomorrow!" donghyun waved at youngmin, making the older smile. 

[YOUNGMIN'S POV] 

Donghyun waved and smiled at me so i gave him a big smile in return, the bus left and me and the guard are the only one left on the gate, i looked at my phone and i saw that it's already 4:30 but my parents haven't arrived yet. I texted my mom because its already 4:30

Youngmin  
Hey mom! It's already 4:30, you said you'll pick me up right? 

MoM❤️  
Oh wait, I'll be there in 30 minutes. 

Youngmin  
Oh ok mom, see you! I love you😘

Mom said she'll be here in 30 minutes so i decided to play with my phone till she arrives. 

[DONGHYUN'S POV] 

I arrived at my house safely, i opened the door and my mom was smiling at me when i opened the door, "MOM!" i said while running to her, "how was your first day sweetie?" mom said with an angelic voice of hers, "it's great mom! I got new friends" i said while hugging mom tightly. I feel like something is missing, i checked my pockets and my phone was gone, "mom can i get a ride to school? My phone is missing!" i said while panicking, "ok wait let me get the keys" she said while running upstairs. "ok i found them,get in the car" mom hurriedly opened the car. "if that phone got lost I'm not gonna buy you another phone kim donghyun" she said while glaring at me, "come on let's go" she immediately stepped on the gas pedal and started driving. 

[YOUNGMIN'S POV] 

it's already 6pm but my mom hasn't arrived yet, i started to get worried because it's already dark and cold here, i texted my mom and asked her why she hasn't arrived yet

Youngmin  
Mom.... Where are you??  
I'm scared  
Please pick me up  
Mom  
Are you even there? 

I started to cry because i knew my mom wasn't going to pick me up and i don't know the way to my house, i cried because I'm all alone here in the dark, i asked myself  
'do they even love me?' i kept crying and crying. 

5 minutes later

A car stopped at the gate, hoping that someone will pick me up. I stood up and asked for help, i knocked at the window then asked for help, "hello... C-can you g-give me a r-ride home?" i asked while trembling, "hyung?!" someone shouted at the window, it was donghyun. "hyung! What are you doing here? I thought your parents will pick you up?" donghyun is confused and worried at the same time. "they didn't" i started to tear up again. I can't take it anymore, they're always like this to me, maybe that's the reason my 2 brothers moved to my aunt's. "mom, can we give him a ride?" donghyun asked her mom, "sure sweetie" his mother said. "come on hyung, let's get you home" donghyun took my hand and opened the car door. 

Donghyun and i got in the car, then his mom started driving. I was staring at the window through the whole trip because it was so silent and akward inside. "hyung... Are you ok?" donghyun grabbed my hand while looking at me, i nodded because im not in the mood to talk. Donghyun nodded and he lets go of my hand, then the awkward silence continues. 

5 minutes later

It's been 5 minutes and we're still stuck in this goddamn traffic. Donghyun keeps looking at me and i don't know why, "hyung... Have you seen my phone??" donghyun said while tapping the car door, "yeah... You left it at your chair earlier.. I was about to give to you but you left already" i said while grabbing his phone on my pocket. "here" i gave his phone back then i continued to stare at the window, "thank you" donghyun immediately grabbed his phone on my hand. The whole car is again filled with awkward silence. 

Few minutes later 

After falling asleep, we finally arrived at my house. "we're here hyung" donghyun opened the door, "uhm.. Thanks for the ride dongie" i smiled at donghyun, "no problem hyung.... Guess we'll go now" donghyun hugged me and said goodbye. 

As soon as they leave, i immediately rushed to the door. I opened the door and saw mom and dad kissing in the living room while watching tv, i just ignored them because i don't want to ruin their moment. I ran upstairs and immediately head to my room because my parents aren't fighting. I took of my uniform and pants then i lie down on my bed, i remembered i took Donghyun's number so i decided to text him. 

Youngmin  
'dongiee' 

Donghyun  
'uhm.... Who's this??"

Youngmin  
' -_- '

Donghyun  
'..... '

Youngmin  
'..... '

Donghyun  
' just say it already.... It's getting annoying-_-'

Youngmin  
' you don't really remember me? '

Donghyun  
' no.... '

....... 

Donghyun  
' wow.... You texted me first and you didn't even bother replying... Wow.... Just wow' 

........ 

Donghyun  
'bitch....'

Youngmin  
'you really called your hyung a bitch huh?' 

Donghyun  
'huh??' 

........ 

Donghyun  
'bitch..... Who are you anyways?' 

Youngmin  
'youngmin...' 

Donghyun  
'uhhhhh....' 

Youngmin  
'what's that word you said earlier?' 

Youngmin  
'ah right... Bitch' 

Donghyun  
'yeahh.... You're a bitch:)' 

Youngmin  
'ok:) imma tell this to your mother tomorrow:)' 

DONGHYUN  
'don't you dare-_-'

YOUNGMIN  
'screenshot saved:)' 

DONGHYUN  
'fuck you:)' 

YOUNGMIN  
'have you returned yet?' 

DONGHYUN  
'nope not yet.. We're still stuck in this goddamn traffic' 

YOUNGMIN  
'oh..' 

DONGHYUN  
'why do you have my number anyways? -_-' 

YOUNGMIN  
'put a password next time noob:)' 

DONGHYUN  
'what else did you do on my phone?' 

YOUNGMIN  
'uhm....i took your number and your mom's, i checked your social media accounts and i checked your gallery. 

YOUNGMIN  
' you have so many cute pics ngl:) '

DONGHYUN  
' nah shut up.... You're the one who's cute here'

YOUNGMIN  
'i ain't cute' 

DONGHYUN  
'shut up... I'll text you later... We're here' 

YOUNGMIN  
'ok then' 

....... 

I laughed through the whole conversation, I'm quite mad though cuz he called me a bitch. Mom came inside my room then hugged me, "I'm sorry for not picking you up sweetie... Me and your dad got into a fight again" mom hugged me tighter, "it's ok mom" i hugged her back, she kissed me on the forehead and played with my hair. After a few minutes cuddling with mom, my dad came in and kissed mom in front of me, ew. I just played with my phone because who the fuck wants to see a couple kissing, especially in front of someone. After they kissed for a minute, dad approached me, "how was your first day son?" he asked me while he puts his arms on my shoulder, "it turned out okay" i said coldly while i remove his arms on my shoulder. "Are you still mad about what happened earlier?" he asked me again, "yeah" i started to tear up because of what he did to me earlier in the morning. 

What happened earlier morning 

I woke up 6:30 in the morning, the house is quiet so i decided to sleep for 5 minutes, not until someone started shouting at the kitchen. After hearing the ruckus downstairs, i decided to go down and take a peek of what's happening, as soon as I got downstairs, I saw mom crying and dad was shouting at her. "w-what's happening?.... Why is mom crying??" i immediately approached mom to get her up but dad stopped me. "stay out of this son" dad immediately grabbed his belt and was about to strike mom, but i blocked mom and dad hit me instead. Dad hit me on the face, my nose and lips are bleeding, i fell down on the floor due to the impact of the strike. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS!" dad raised his voice, "YOUNGMIN!" mom hurriedly approached me, "look at what you've done.." i can feel the anger of my mom just by looking at her eyes. 

"get out" mom mumbled, "son.." dad tried to approach me but mom stopped him, "get the fuck out!" mom shouted, making dad drop his belt and tremble. Dad cried, "i-im sorry..." dad cried even harder, he's so sensitive when something happens to me, both of them are sensitive when it comes to me. "get up honey... Let me take care of you" mom picked me up on the floor to my room, leaving dad crying in the living room. 

"are you ok minnie?" mom asked me while wiping my tears and blood from my nose and lips. "I'm ok mom.. As long as you're ok" i hugged her and started to smile while she wipes my tears. "did you prepare your stuffs?... It's your first day in 8th grade" she gave me a sweet smile and she kissed my forehead. "take a bath... It's now 7am,don't want to be late on your first day" she again gave me a kiss. 

After cuddling and crying on mom's shoulders, i then took a bath and realised that it's still early so i decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast. I hesitated for a moment because i thought dad was still there until mom called me to eat breakfast. 

I arrived downstairs and was about to eat breakfast but the bus already arrived. "I'll just eat these at the flag ceremony i guess" i said while packing my breakfast and putting them in my bag. "goodbye mom! I'll see you later" i shouted outside the door cuz she's busy talking with someone on her phone. 

Back to present

I started to tear up because of what he did to me earlier in the morning. "I'm sorry son... I told you to stay out of it but you're too stubborn" he said. "just get out dad... Please..." i said to him while i hide my tears, "ok.. If that's what you want" he left and slammed the door. 

I don't hate dad, I'm just mad at him because of what he did to mom, he always do this, he's always mad at mom without a single fucking reason. 

I was about to sleep but my phone kept vibrating. I opened my phone and donghyun already sent me 20 messages and 2 missed calls. 

DONGHYUN  
'HYUNG!'  
'I finished eating'  
'now let's get back to our topic'  
'hmmm... Oh yeah you're cute:)'  
'hey'  
'heeyyy'  
'hello??'  
'helllooo'  
'heeelllooooo'  
'HELLOO'  
'HELLLOOOO!!!'  
'damn I'm getting ignored by my friend again-_-'  
'are you even there-_-'  
'HYUNGG!!'  
'fine... I'll call you instead'  
'HYUNNGG!!'  
'answer mee T-T'  
'HYUNNNNGG!'  
'ok then... If that's what you want-_-'  
'fuck you🖕' 

YOUNGMIN  
'heyy uhm... SLR hehehe' 

DONGHYUN  
'finally-_-'  
'andd... What does SLR mean??' 

YOUNGMIN  
'sorry late reply' 

DONGHYUN  
'ohhh'  
'but still...'  
'fuck you for ignoring me-_-' 

YOUNGMIN  
'i didn't ignore you'  
'and stop cursing-_-'  
'mom and dad came in that's why i didn't texted you back' 

This young man keeps cursing. He's lucky that he's not beside me or else i would've slapped his dirty mouth. 

DONGHYUN  
'oohh'  
'sorry👉👈' 

YOUNGMIN  
'it's ok...'  
'just stop cursing-_-'  
'it's annoying' 

DONGHYUN  
'fuck you:p' 

YOUNGMIN  
'stop or I'll block you-_-' 

DONGHYUN  
'block me then:p' 

YOUNGMIN  
'nahh..'  
'I'll just tell this to your mom:)' 

DONGHYUN  
'do it then:p'  
'I'm not afraid:p'  
'plus you don't even have the guts:p' 

YOUNGMIN  
'-_-'  
'fuck you' 

DONGHYUN  
'engk... You cursed too:p'  
'by the way...'  
'can i call you?? 👉👈' 

YOUNGMIN  
'no-_-'  
'i prefer texting' 

DONGHYUN  
'boo'  
'you're boring -_-'

YOUNGMIN  
'then why bother texting?' 

I'm real mad this time-_-

DONGHYUN  
'are you mad?👉👈' 

YOUNGMIN  
'no' 

DONGHYUN  
'ok then... Guess I'll keep annoying you till you can't take it anymore:p'  
'look how the tables have turned' 

YOUNGMIN  
'-_-' 

DONGHYUN  
'HYUNGG!!'

YOUNGMIN  
'what?' 

DONGHYUN  
'I'm bored👉👈'  
'hyungg? 👉👈'  
'you still there?' 

YOUNGMIN  
'yeah' 

DONGHYUN  
'what's with the cold replies hyung? haha' 

YOUNGMIN  
'nothing' 

DONGHYUN  
'are you mad??' 

Seen.

DONGHYUN  
'haha seen'  
'bitch'  
'replyy pweaseee *pouts*'  
'-_-' 

YOUNGMIN  
'what??' 

DONGHYUN  
'i miss you already👉👈' 

YOUNGMIN  
'already?' 

DONGHYUN  
'yeahh' 

YOUNGMIN  
'same' 

DONGHYUN  
'can i call you?? 👉👈' 

YOUNGMIN  
'no' 

DONGHYUN  
'pleaseee👉👈' 

YOUNGMIN  
'no means no' 

DONGHYUN  
'FINE!'  
'i hate you-_-' 

YOUNGMIN  
'i hate you too:)' 

DONGHYUN  
'-_-' 

YOUNGMIN  
'I'll call you later'  
'gonna eat dinner first' 

DONGHYUN  
'oh ok'  
'i hope you choke on your food or something-_-' 

YOUNGMIN  
'guess I won't call you later:)' 

DONGHYUN  
'okie:)' 

Seen.

After all that, i decided to go downstairs and eat dinner because I'm hungry and i only ate a sandwich during lunch. 

Few few minutes later  
I finished eating and i also finished washing the dishes. I headed to my room and lay on my bed. I checked my phone and there's already 10 unread messages from donghyun. 

DONGHYUN  
'HYUNGG!!'  
'are you done yet?'  
'HYUNGG!!'  
'guess not'  
'HYUNGGG!!'  
'IT'S BEEN 20 MINUTES!'  
'i hate you-_-'  
'HYUNGG!!'  
'FINE!' k0  
'fuck you-_-' 

YOUNGMIN  
'SLR again hehe'  
'i just finished washing the dishes'  
'stop cursing-_-' 

DONGHYUN  
'tsk tsk'  
'reasons-_-' 

I immediately called him because i can sense that he's annoyed right now. 

Ringing. 

But unfortunately he didn't pick up. 

YOUNGMIN  
'answer it' 

DONGHYUN  
'no-_-'  
'I'm not in the mood'  
'plus I'm tired-_-' 

YOUNGMIN  
'you should sleep then'  
'goodnight' 

DONGHYUN  
'goodnight:)' 

YOUNGMIN  
'goodnight❤️' 

Weird... Earlier he wants to call me but when i called him he got tired. It's already late though so i should go to sleep too. 

I go to the bathroom to wash my face before i sleep. I realised i was smiling through the whole conversation, even when i got annoyed. 

After i washed my face, i immediately headed back to my room and lay in my bed. I checked my phone once more to see if he replied or something, but he didn't. I stared at the ceiling and recalled what happened in school. After a few minutes of recalling what happened earlier, my phone vibrated.  
Donghyun texted me. 

DONGHYUN  
'hyungg'  
'i can't sleep' 

Seen. 

DONGHYUN  
'hyung'  
'sigh'  
'I'm being ignored again'  
'goodnight' 

YOUNGMIN  
'hey hey hey'  
' i am not ignoring you' 

DONGHYUN  
'i know i know'  
'goodnight' 

I can sense that he's crying right now. 

YOUNGMIN  
'you're crying aren't you?' 

DONGHYUN  
'kinda'  
'stop ignoring me please'  
'i hate being ignored' 

Seen. 

DONGHYUN  
'see?'  
'anyways goodnight'  
'i know you aren't interested anyways' 

YOUNGMIN  
'goodnight' 

Damn. I felt bad for ignoring his messages, and he's crying. I hate seeing my friends crying, i just can't take it. Especially that i just met him. 

"youngmin,it's already late, go to sleep now or else I'll confiscate your phone" mom said at the other room. 

I got nothing else to do but sleep. Goodnight to dongie and mom only<3

Sorry for this corny 1st chapter y'all, hope you liked it<3  
And I'm sorry for any grammatical errors


	2. Second day

DONGHYUN'S POV

I woke up 5:30 in the morning. The whole house is quiet, mom is still sleeping. I checked my phone and texted youngmin hyung.

DONGHYUN  
'HYUNGG!'  
'WAKE UPP!' 

YOUNGMIN   
'you're early too HAHAHA' 

DONGHYUN  
'so uhm..'   
'whatcha doin??' 

YOUNGMIN   
'nothing'   
'i just woke up'   
'still sleepy though' 

DONGHYUN   
'ok then'   
'gonna wash my face my first'   
'brb' 

Aga aga kenekeleg akue char

I headed to the bathroom to wash my face. As i was washing my face, i accidentally put soap in my eye. "shit" i cursed, "this shit hurts so much" i said as i try to open the faucet. I accidentally dropped the soap on the ground cuz i can't see a thing. I finally opened the faucet, washing the soap away from my eyes. After all of that i decided to brush my teeth, cuz you know, morning breath. I noticed that my phone is ringing, and it was youngmin hyung who's calling. 

I decided to pick up the phone but i suddenly slipped and bumped my head on the sink. "AH" i raised my voice because of my stupidity, causing my mom to wake up in panic. "sweetie what's going on?" mom immediately approached me as she saw me on the floor. "are you ok?" she asked worriedly, "I'm ok mom.. I just slipped" i said while scratching my head. "ok ok get up.. I'll cook breakfast" she said while she helps me to get up. 

After all of that, i headed to my room and layed down again. I checked my phone and i saw 5 unread messages. 

YOUNGMIN   
'donghyun'   
'I'm done eating breakfast'   
'imma go shower now'   
'should we go to school together or nah?'   
'thank you for not answering:)' 

Loh tampo yan char

DONGHYUN   
'HEY'   
'i slipped in the bathroom sorry'   
'yess:)'   
\--

He didn't reply. 

"donghyun! Breakfast is ready" mom said downstairs, "comingg" i shouted cuz mom can't hear me in my room. I tiptoed through the kitchen cuz why not, im bored. Youngmin hyung didn't even bother replying. 

Our breakfast is bacon and egg as always. "eat your breakfast... I'm about to go to work" mom kissed me in the forehead while she hurriedly ran to her car. 

My phone suddenly vibrated. Youngmin hyung texted me. 

YOUNGMIN   
'ok then uhmm..'   
'where do you live though?' 

DONGHYUN   
'park avenue street'   
'I'll meet you at the grocery store'   
'just let me take a bath first-_-'   
'it's too early-_-' 

YOUNGMIN   
'ok then'   
'tell me if you're done taking a bath'   
'I'll go once you are done'   
'ok?' 

DONGHYUN   
'ok ok got it'   
'see you later:)'   
'i love you:)' 

MESSAGE REMOVED 

YOUNGMIN  
'uhhh...'   
'you know that i saw that'   
'right?' 

DONGHYUN   
'uhh... Hehehe'   
'just pretend you didn't saw it'   
'hehehe' 

YOUNGMIN   
'ok'   
'are you done now? - _-'   
'You said earlier that you will take a bath'   
'it's been 5 minutes since you said that-_-'   
'and what's with the i love you huh? - _-'

DONGHYUN   
'hehe'   
'nothing👉👈'   
'just pretend that you didn't saw that'   
'hehehe' 

YOUNGMIN   
'hurry up-_-' 

DONGHYUN   
'ok ok'   
'sheezz'   
'are you in a hurry or something? - _-' 

YOUNGMIN   
'bitch hurry up'   
'I'm already here-_-' 

Oh shit, I'm gonna get in trouble for this. First the 'i love you' and now he's already in the grocery store. H E L Pಥ‿ಥ

I rushed to the bathroom and hurriedly took of my clothes, immediately opened the shower and started to scrub my whole body. I took the shampoo bottle and opened it, pouring a small amount of shampoo on my hands. As i was about to scrub my hair, my phone ringed. 

INCOMING CALL

"hello?" i immediately asked, "where tf are you?!" someone shouted at the other line, "I'm still in the bathroom... Who are you anyways?!.. And why are you shouting at me?!" i raised my voice as i ask who am i talking to. "BITCH HURRY UP! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR LIKE 20 MINUTES ALREADY!" someone angrily shouted at the other line, "shit. Youngmin hyung?" i asked with a shaky voice, damn hyung is scary when he gets angry HAHAHA. "fuck you! Hurry up!" he cursed and hanged up the call. 

I immediately took my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth, after that i took the towel. But i realised that i didn't bring it down with me, so i had to run upstairs naked, good thing there's no one in the house except me. I took my phone as i get upstairs and get the towel. After drying myself up, i dressed myself and immediately texted youngmin hyung who is now mad at me for making him wait. 

DONGHYUN   
'HYUNGG'   
'are you still there??' 

YOUNGMIN   
'yea'  
'i got hungry waiting so i bought me a sandwich'   
'and where tf are you?'   
'it's almost 7am'

DONGHYUN   
'I'm on my way hyung'   
'see you there:)' 

I immediately grabbed my bag and ran downstairs, packed my food for lunch and some stuffs, then this sudden thing comes to my mind. Should i go there immediately or should i test his patience?. 

But i wanna hug him now, but he ignored me last night. Nah it's still early so I'll test his patience first *inserts evil laugh*. I looked at the clock and saw that it's 7:05. Nah it's still early, imma watch tv first. 

I decided to watch tv because it's still early, I'll watch spongebob instead. As i was about to finish an episode, youngmin hyung called. Of course i didn't pick up, he ignored me last night. 

Donghyun nyo galit na

YOUNGMIN   
'WHERE TF ARE YOU?!"

DONGHYUN   
' I'm watching tv'  
'so ssshh' 

YOUNGMIN   
'oh fuck you'   
'I'm going alone' 

DONGHYUN   
'ok then'   
'byee:)' 

YOUNGMIN   
'👍' 

DONGHYUN   
'yah don't get mad'   
'I'm on my way'   
'for real this time' 

YOUNGMIN   
'hurry up'

DONGHYUN   
'just lemme finish this episode first' 

YOUNGMIN   
'-_-' 

DONGHYUN   
'just kidding hehehe'   
'on my way' 

I closed the tv and grabbed my bag, take my money to my room. Closed everything in the house then leave. 

The grocery store is pretty near to our house so i think I'll get there less than 10 minutes. 

I walked down the road and I'm already seeing the store from where I am standing. I think i see hyunh here, looking pretty annoyed and mad. Of course he's mad because of me, but I think hyung is capable of being angry, so I'll make him wait for a little longer. 

5 minutes later

It took me 5 minutes to arrive at the grocery store, i see youngmin hyung looking at his phone, scratching his head, and he looks like he's about to punch someone. 

I sneaked my way inside the store while hyung is busy looking at his phone. I successfully sneaked my way in, i was planning to hug him, not until he faced my direction. I quickly hide myself at the carts, my phone rang, hyung is calling me. 

Of course i didn't answer, i don't want to blow up my cover. My phone stopped ringing, i decided to approach hyung because he looks real mad. As soon as i reached him, i hugged him immediately. 

"im here" i hugged him, "get off of me!" he raised his voice. "no" i refused to let him go. After of all the sudden, he pinched me. "OW! THAT HURTS!" i raised my voice, "you deserved that" he pinched me again, "STOP!" i raised my voice again, I'm real mad this time. He rolled his eyes on me and started to walk, "hey! Where are you going?" i asked, "school duh" he rolled his eyes again. 

School is pretty far from our location so we may be late. "come here... Let's take the bus" hyung grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to him. The bus stopped, a lot of students comes in, we got in after all of those people and students coming in and coming out. As we got in, hyung looked for our seats, luckily no one took the seats at the back. "there at the back". I grabbed his arms and pulled him to our seats. 

"DONGHYUN" someone raised his voice beside me,"sewoon hyung!" i hugged him, even though we weren't that close. "youngmin is here too" sewoon tried to hug him but youngmin hyung denied and proceeds to seat next to the window. 

"what happened to him?" sewoon asked, looking confused because he thinks that something happened. "he's mad at me" i frowned, "why?" sewoon hyung asked, "i made him wait for like uhm... An hour maybe". I started to tear up, it's my fault that youngmin hyung us mad right now, he might ignore me an hour or worse, he might ignore me the whole day if i messed up again. "hey hey hey don't cry" sewoon pulled me to his seat and hugged me. "his anger will dissappear in the mean time so don't worry" sewoon hugged me tighter. 

AUTHOR'S POV

Donghyun slept on sewoon's shoulder. Youngmin is staring at the window while listening to music. Sewoon playing with his phone, then suddenly he texted youngmin even though they are just 1 seat apart. 

SEWOONIE  
'hyung'   
'what did you do to donghyun?'   
'you're making him cry again'   
'you already made him cry yesterday' 

MINNIE  
'so what?'   
'he made wait for an hour'   
'you know that i don't have that kind of patience' 

SEWOONIE  
'but hyung'   
'you just met each other'   
'and you're already making him cry' 

MINNIE   
'i don't care'   
'just shut up'   
'I'm not in the mood to talk about that' 

SEWOONIE  
'hyung come on' 

MINNIE   
'just shut up'   
'I'll fix this'   
'but not now' 

SEWOONIE  
'just make sure you'll fix it' 

MINNIE   
'can you now shut up?' 

...... 

Youngmin turned off his phone and continue staring at the window, sewoon glaring at him while patting donghyun. This is the first time he saw youngmin like this, youngmin is bubbly and cheerful, sometimes hot headed, but he's incapable of being mad or angry because he's afraid he might hurt someone again. 

After a while, they arrived at school nice and safely. "why we stopped?" Youngmin wondered why the bus stopped, "we're already here" sewoon said, sounds like he wants to punch youngmin for what he did.   
"dongiee we're here" sewoon wakes donghyun up. Donghyun wakes up, rubbing his eyes and stands up. Youngmin stands up first, in a hurry when it's still early. Youngmin bumps into donghyun who is standing, "sorry" he said then rolled his eyes. Donghyun didn't say anything because he's still sleepy, meanwhile sewoon is glaring at youngmin again

Wondering why his best friend is acting strange today, he wasn't like this last year when sewoon tested his patience. His best friend doesn't even have the guts to get angry. 

Everyone stands up and got off the butt, the three are the only ones left, youngmin stands up first, then donghyun comes next and sewoon is last. As youngmin was about to get off, donghyun tripped and pushed youngmin down the bus, sewoon chuckled because he knows youngmin deserves it.

"I'm s-sorry hyung... I didn't m-mean to" donghyun stuttered. Donghyun lend a hand to youngmin to help him get up, but the older slaps Donghyun's hands instead of grabbing it. "i don't need your help" youngmin stands up, but suddenly his face hits the stop sign, making the two laugh. "good for you" sewoon laughed out loud then continues to come in the gate. "are you ok hyung?" donghyun worriedly asked, "I'm fine" youngmin wiped his nose, "you sure?... Here's a tissue" donghyun asked again then passed the tissue to youngmin. "thanks" youngmin takes the tissue then thanked donghyun but immediately rolled his eyes on the younger. Donghyun just stared at youngmin while the older wipes his nose, the older gave him a glare because he's still angry from what he did earlier. "are you still mad?" donghyun come towards the older and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry" donghyun pouted and apologised, "fine fine... Just don't do it again ok?" youngmin hugged the younger back and patted its back. 

"come on sewoon is waiting in the gate" Youngmin grabbed Donghyun's wrist and walked towards the gate. 

Mag date ne kesi keyo enebe char

The three got in the school after bumping with a lot of people. Donghyun still clinging on the older while sewoon is about to throw up looking at them. "can you two stop hugging? It's making me throw up" sewoon said with disgust, "come on here" youngmin pulled sewoon to where he is standing then hugged, "it's been a while since i hugged my best friend like this" youngmin hugged sewoon tighter. Sewoon is still mad though, because of his attitude earlier. "not gonna lie.... I missed your hugs" sewoon sighed, hugged youngmin then smiled. 

Donghyun looks at them, smiling and taking pictures. "hey! Stop taking pictures" youngmin scolded donghyun while laughing. "come here" youngmin pulled donghyun and joins the two.

After hugging out in the public, the three went to the cafeteria to eat something before class starts. 

I know they already had breakfast but i just wanna write what i do in school everyday<3

The three arrived at the cafeteria, and there's only three of them there. "so what do you two want? I'll buy" Youngmin said while grabbing his wallet from his pocket.

"I'll take what we bought yesterday" donghyun said, "I'll take what donghyun is taking" sewoon said while scrolling at his phone. "ok then. I'll take 3 burgers, 3 salads and 3 drinks please" youngmin ordered with a smile, he loves treating his friends. 

The three found sat near the counter. "is gwanghyun our classmate?" sewoon asked, "i don't know... I think not?" youngmin was unsure, "uhmm.. Who's gwanghyun?" donghyun asked because he is not related to their topic. 

"gwanghyun is our best friend" sewoon answered, "the one who is always late and always getting scolded" sewoon chuckled. 

Gwanghyun entered the cafeteria. 

"speaking of Gwanghyun" sewoon said, "here noob! " youngmin shouted, "oh. There you guys are" Gwanghyun scratched his head. "who's this dude?" gwanghyun asked, "I'm Kim Donghyun. Nice to meet you" donghyun smiled and forwarded his hands, "Lee Gwanghyun. Nice to meet you too" gwanghyun answered back and shakes their hands. "what section are you in?" sewoon asked, "section B" gwanghyun answered while taking a seat. "guess the 4 of us are classmates then" sewoon said. 

The three kept chit-chatting, while there's donghyun who is staring at the window, feeling out of place. "I'll just go to the bathroom... I'll be right back" donghyun excused himself, but no one noticed him. Donghyun stands up and took his bag then proceeds to head to the bathroom. 

Donghyun arrived at the bathroom, started to cry because he's being ignored again, especially with his new friends. 

5 minutes later 

It's been 5 minutes since Donghyun started crying, no one looked for him. Donghyun stopped crying, he then wiped his tears and eyes to make it look like he didn't cry. 

Donghyun's phone suddenly rang. It was Youngmin who texted him. 

YOUNGMIN   
"hey. Where are you?"   
"food is here"   
"it's been 5 minutes since you came into the bathroom"   
"you did something there didn't you?"   
"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" 

DONGHYUN   
"i didn't do anything-_-"   
"I'll be back"   
"i just need more time" 

YOUNGMIN   
"for what?" 

DONGHYUN   
"nothing" 

YOUNGMIN   
"you're crying aren't you?" 

DONGHYUN   
"kinda" 

YOUNGMIN   
"I'll go there" 

DONGHYUN   
"don't"   
"please" 

....... 

"I'll just go to donghyun" youngmin stood up and excused himself. The two is busy eating and talking to each other. 

Youngmin goes to the bathroom where donghyun was supposed to be. Once he arrives he immediately saw Donghyun crying, "hey. Why are you crying?" youngmin hugged the younger. "nothing" a crying donghyun answered, "I'm just feeling out of place" Donghyun cried on Youngmin's shoulder. "you don't have to feel out of place. Those two are nice don't worry, they don't bite" youngmin said while patting Donghyun. Donghyun didn't say anything, instead he hugged back youngmin and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. 

"what was that for?" youngmin blushed, "nothing" donghyun hugged him tighter. Their hug didn't last long because of the food they ordered, "come on. Let's get back, classes are about to start" youngmin smiled. Donghyun didn't say anything again, he just followed youngmin. As they were walking, akward silence kept them from talking to each other. 

They arrived at the cafeteria and saw gwanghyun and sewoon playing with their phones, they didn't even finished their food yet. "what took you two so long?" sewoon questioned, "nothing" youngmin answered. 

Sewoon saw his hyung's face bright pink, "hey hyung! Why are you blushing?" sewoon teased, "I am not!" youngmin raised his voice cuz he hates being teased. "ok ok. No need to raise your voice" sewoon said while eating his burger, while there's donghyun laughing at them. "hey! Why are you laughing?" sewoon raises an eyebrow, "nothing" donghyun answered while hiding his laughter. "you two did something there didn't you?!" sewoon can't control his laughter, "we didn't even do anything there!" youngmin again raised his voice.

"i see i see. The two lovebirds kissed and fuck each other in the bathroom i see i see" sewoon teased and laughed out loud, gwanghyun choked on his water because of sewoon, donghyun can't help but laugh at his hyung being teased by his dongsaengs. 

"hyung better be like uGh~" sewoon teased and laughed. "uGh yEs uGh~" sewoon repeated, "cOme heRe lEmmE kiSs yoU mwAh mwAh" sewoon sarcastically said while kissing his own hands. "enough" youngmin said, "mwAh mWaH" sewoon repeated. Youngmin looks like he's about to spontaneously combust, "iM cloSe uGh uGh~" sewoon again teased the older. 

Youngmin can't take it any longer. Youngmin kept clenching his fist because he can't take it anymore. Donghyun noticed the older clenching his fist, he warned sewoon by kicking his legs, but sewoon won't stop teasing Youngmin. He also pinched gwanghyun, this made him stop laughing. 

But sewoon won't stop, he kept teasing Youngmin. Youngmin can't take it anymore, he grabbed sewoon's collar, "i said enough" youngmin raised his voice while staring at sewoon. Sewoon didn't even react at all, he just stared back at his hyung. Silence takes them over, Youngmin let go of sewoon's collar since he didn't react at what happened to him. 

"I'm sorry. I got carried away by my anger" youngmin sighed and sits down. Donghyun patted Youngmin to calm his hyung down, gwanghyun and sewoon did nothing but look away at youngmin. 

After a few moments of silence, the bell finally rang. Sewoon stands up, picked his bag and left, didn't even bother inviting the three to come with him. "hey hyung wait for me!" gwanghyun rushed to catch up with sewoon. 

Whipe Youngmin and Donghyun is still seating on the table, "hey hyung. Come on, we're gonna be late" donghyun picked up his bag and youngmin's. Youngmin nodded and stands up. 

The two arrived at their room 2 minutes early, only 10 of them is inside the class. Sewoon and gwanghyun is at their seats playing with their phone, "excuse me" youngmin politely asked. Sewoon moved his legs so Youngmin and Donghyun can pass through. 

Youngmin and Donghyun got into their seats. Youngmin suddenly pulled Donghyun into him, "hey!" Donghyun raised his voice. "what? I want a hug so sshh" Youngmin hugged and played Donghyun's hair. Donghyun comfortably sat on Youngmin's thigh as he was being hugged. 

Sewoon looked at them, his eyes filled with pure disgust seeing the two hugging. "not you two loverbirds again" sewoon rolled his eyes at them. "just shut up sewoon. You're just jealous" Youngmin smirked, "no i am not!" sewoon raised his voice and shuts his phone. 

"come here gwanghyun. Let's show them how to hug a friend the right way, now kiss" sewoon commanded, Gwanghyun blushed as soon sewoon said kiss. "who's the two loverbirds now?" Youngmin chuckled, "I'm just hugging my best friend!" sewoon rolled his eyes. "best friend huh" Youngmin smirked while teasing sewoon, "should i grab your collar too so you would shut up?!" sewoon raised his voice, clenching his fist. "you can try, but i won't shut up" youngmin teased as he plays with Donghyun's hair. 

Sewoon gave up, crossing his arms then turned around. "what a baby. Come here" youngmin then pulled sewoon and hugged him. "yah! Let go of me!" sewoon yelled, "sshh. Shut up or else i will bump your head" Youngmin threatened. Sewoon shuts up because he doesn't want to cause a fight again. 

"hey you, come here" Youngmin points at gwanghyun, "m-me?" gwanghyun pointed at his self, "yeah you" youngmin said. Gwanghyun comes close, joining the group hug. After a few seconds of hugging, youngmin smacked them all.

"that's for laughing at me earlier" youngmin chuckled. Donghyun and gwanghyun just laughed, while sewoon lightly punched youngmin on the chest. "bitch" youngmin chuckled. "ok ok get off I'm sleepy" youngmin said while yawning. 

DONGHYUN'S POV

Youngmin hyung smacked us because he's sleepy, i don't wanna let go of our hug because he's warm, but i don't want to make him mad again. 

Sigh... If only he wasn't a hot headed bitch, i won't let go till dismissal time. "wake me up when our adviser arrives ok?" hyung said while messing with my hair. Damn i just fixed them. I just nodded at what he says, i didn't even know what he was saying wtf. 

1 hour later 

It's been an hour and our adviser isn't here yet. What kind of adviser is this?! It's math class anyway so, she better not come here or else I'll sleep through her class. 

Who even likes math? People with brains duh. I just hate math, you have to solve this that everything, i hate it. It's easy copying homework so I'll be fine. 

"hey hyung. Do you like math? If so, can you teach me?" i pleased. "no wtf?! I don't like math. You should ask youngmin hyung to teach you, he's the only one who listens to that subject" hyung answered while playing. 

I just nodded. I'll just wake him up later, i don't want to make this dude mad again. If only i could fight back i would definitely punch this guy-_-. 

But damn he is cute, even if he's just standing. WHY HYUNG WHY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE CUTE?!. Ok dongie calm down, you don't want to make him mad again don't you?. Imma just play with my phone since our adviser isn't coming. Fuck math classes. 

I opened my phone and i realised, i deleted all of my games yesterday-_-. I should just sleep, but how? Hyung wants me to wake him up when the teacher arrives, nah I'll sleep too so both of us will get scolded. 

I turned off my phone and then lay on hyung's back. I wanna hug him while he's asleep, too bad this dude is hot headed. I layed my head on hyung's back and shuffled my music playlist cuz it helps me sleep. 

Bon bon chocolat~

I can't sleep because hyung kept moving and moving-_-. "yah get off", "get off", "i said get off!" hyung raised his voice and hit me with his elbow. "OW! what was that for?!" i asked with confusion, "i said get off" hyung said with his damn sexy morning voice. "sorry i didn't hear you" i apologised. Hyung just rolled his eyes at me and continued to sleep. 

I just layed my head on my arm amd continue listening, don't want to make the guy mad again.

After a few minutes he raised his head up and wiped his eyes, and rolled his eyes at me-_-. "are you mad again?" i asked him with an aegyo tone.

Ew cringe dongiee why?!!

He ignored me-_-. "hey! You're ignoring me again" i raised my voice at him. "hmm?" he hummed, and he hugged me, then i hugged him back. 

But he ignored me, so i pushed him away. "hey" he pulled me back. "w-what?" i stuttered, our faces are too damn near to each other, we looked like we're about to kiss. 

Hehe kiss me please

"nothing" he said. Fuck he pulled me for nothing? I hate him-_-. "I'm bored" he said, "then go back to sleep" i said after i remove his arms on my wrist. "ok then" he chuckled. 

Tampo pa donghyun dami knows 

He took his phone and earphone out of his pocket, shuffled his playlist and layed his head on his bag. I took my phone out and just scrolled through my gallery, realising that i have almost 3 thousand pictures. I scrolled and deleted some of them, but hyung suddenly laughed behind my ear, he was watching me delete my pictures, fuck!. But wait, didn't he already saw my pictures?. "hey!" i raised my voice at him, he just laughed-_-. "didn't you already saw all of my pics? So why bother laughing?" i scratched my head because of irritation, "not all of them. But now BAWAHAHA" he laughed, it's annoying-_-. "ok ok I'll stop so you can continue deleting them" he chuckled and messed my hair. I just rolled my eyes at him, not wanting to answer back cuz you know, he's a hot headed man. 

I deleted all my pics just incase i lost it and if he ever finds it again. After i deleted them, i got bored. I got nothing else to do, our adviser hasn't arrived yet, youngmin hyung is sleeping, and gwanghyun and sewoon hyung are playing. "hey hyung. Wake up, I'm bored" i woke hyung up. He didn't answer, he must be in deep sleep. 

I just realised that there is only 10 of us here. "hey hyung. Why there is only 10 of us here?" i asked, "teachers doesn't attend on the first 3 days because you know, something something" sewoon hyung answered while playing. 

Why do i even bother waking up early in the morning-_-. Damn i don't even know what to do, I'm fucking bored-_-. Should i wake up hyung? Yes i should. I smacked youngmin hyung so many till he wakes up, "WAKE UP!" i shouted at his ear. "what?!" he shouted back, "I'm bored" i said while doing this 👉👈. Then he smacked me-_-. 

"I'm hungry" hyung said while rubbing his stomach. "then go eat" i rolled my eyes at him, "I'll eat you. Just kidding". 

WHAT THE AHSKDKAJDHAKARK

EAT ME PLEASE 

I was shocked at what he said, hehe eat me hyung please. "horny peep" i rolled my eyes at him, "hey. I was just kidding" he pulled me at his seat then hugged me. "you're gonna eat donghyun ah!" sewoon hyung teased. 

"hyung hyung hyung. I know your dick is big, but why donghyun?" sewoon hyung again teased. "fuck you. No need to say it out loud" hyung smacked sewoon in front of me, while I'm here still in shock of what i am hearing. 

"don't worry donghyun. You can sti-"   
"shut up sewoon" youngmin hyung interrupted, while I'm here trying my best not to laugh. 

I wonder if it's true though... Nah shut up dongie. You want youngmin hyung, not his dick ok?. 

Weird. Our hug lasted for 5 minutes, our hugs doesn't even last a minute, but now. 

KDKAJDHAJAHAHAH

I THINK I'M INLOVE HSKSJSHAH

OK CALM DOWN DONGIE CALM DOWN, DON'T BE A CLOWN. DON'T EXPECT TOO MUCH OR YOU'LL GET HURT OK?. 

I hope he doesn't let go, he's warm and i love it. "ok that's enough" he broke the hug, damn i was getting comfortable. 

And i was about to kiss you hehehe

"imma go out. It's boring here, wanna come?" hyung asked. "yeah sure. Just the both of us?". 

Just the both of us pleasee

"ok then" hyung agreed. I just nodded, but deep inside

AJSJAHAHAHA JUST THE BOTH OF US AHSHAHSJWU WAIT WAIT CALM DOWN CALM DOWN. HE'S JUST A FRIEND DONGHYUN CALM DOWN. 

"hey donghyun, donghyun. Donghyuunn, DONGHYUN!" hyung slapped me, and it's hurts-_-. His hands are heavy, and he has big hands too my god. 

"come on" hyung forwarded his hands. 

HAHSJAJAJSHEEHUS HYUNG WANTS TO HOLD MY HAND HASHSHAHAJ OK OK STOP STOP. HE'S JUST HOLDING YOUR HAND OK? NOTHING SPECIAL. 

We went down to the hall, so many students are not in class. So many girls in the hallways, talking about their boyfriends and makeup something something. Some are even shouting youngmin hyung's name.

"LIM YOUNGMIN!! LIM YOUNGMIN!! CAN YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND LIM YOUNGMIN?!" a girl shouted. Damn, that girl has no shame. SHE EVEN SHOUTED THAT IN FRONT OF US!. 

I WANT HIM FOR ME ONLY😾

"hey hyung. She said can you be her girlfriend" i rolled my eyes at that girl, damn i don't even know why. 

"shut up" he scratches his head and gave an embarrassed smile. 

DAMN HE'S CUTE HAJDIAHSH

"by the way hyung. Who's that girl?" i asked, raising an eyebrow and crossed my arms. 

DAMN WE'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER YET WHY AM I JEALOUS?! HAHDJQUW

"that's jiwon. She has a crush on me since last year, actually a lot of them have a crush on me. I don't know why though, I'm not even that good looking and attractive" he said while scratching hid head and facing the floor. His smile disappeared from his face quickly after saying those things. 

WHAT THE FUCK LOOK AT THE MIRROR YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU ARE ATTRACTIVE ASH HELL. YOU'RE CUTE AND YOU'RE HOT, WHAT'S NOT ATTRACTIVE ABOUT THAT?! 

"don't be sad hyung. You're attractive for me" 

HELP HDASFGHK5Q

He didn't answer.. Damn what's wrong with this guy. 

"LIM YOUNGMIN BE MY BOYFRIEND PLEASE!!" someone shouted behind us, and it was that damn jiwon girl, she's pretty though. 

Hyung ignored her though. But immediately answered her. 

"oh jiwon uhm... Didn't know that you're following us hehe" hyung said shyly. Damn he's awkward. 

"are you guys dating or something?" she asked. 

A shock crossed my face as she said those words. "NO!" i said immediately. 

Yeah we're dating in my dreams 

"no. Why did you ask?" hyung raised an eyebrow, "nothing nothing, hehe" she said, trying her best to act cute in front of hyung, CRINGE!. 

Silence took over us three after hyung asked, i just stared at the both of them cuz i thought their conversation will last long but... 

"uhm.. I guess i should go now. See yah" she said while stepping back. Damn that girl is weird af. 

"well.. That was awkward" i rolled my eyes at him. Should have talked to me instead of that jiwon girl, ppsh. 

"I'm really awkward with girls. Especially when I'm not close with them" he said. 

"tsk" i didn't fall for it. "why are you mad anyways?. Did I do something?" he raised his eyebrow. 

You didn't even do anything except talk to that jiwon girl🙄

I ignored him. 

What the fuck is wrong with me HAJSJWUA

"hey. I'm asking you" he scratches his head. 

"I'm not in the mood. Let's just go back to class" i said while my arms are crossed. 

"ok" he said. 

"you sure? There's no teacher yet. And we're pretty close at the court" he said while looking at the exit, "fine" i sighed. 

Damn you're lucky you're cute or else. 

He just nodded at me and started walking towards the exit. 

We are out of the building, a lot of girls are outside, especially in the field and the court. As we are walking, a lot of girls waved at hyung. 

"hey that's Lim Youngmin right? The good looking cute boy right? I heard he's known for being good looking. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet." the girl behind us whispered at her friend, what's even the point of whispering if your voice is loud? Tf. 

" yeah he's Lim Youngmin, also known as the hot headed alpaca boy" the girl answered back at his friend. 

"a lot of girls like him, like a lot. Even me. I wonder why he doesn't even have a single girlfriend out of all the girls who likes him." another girl answered. 

"he's the campus crush on this school" anothrr girl answered. Damn they are increasing, earlier there's just the two of them, but now their four!. 

"yeah, he's so handsome that boys even have a crush on him" another girl said it out loud. 

Did i hear that right?! if it is, i don't care. 

"some of the boys hate him for being too good looking" the sixth girl said. 

But why though? 

"why though?" the seventh girl asked. 

DAMN CAN Y'ALL JUST LEAVE US ALONE?! 

Yeah.... Why though... 

"they say that they hate him because some of their crushes have a crush on Youngmin" the girl said and then left. 

I looked behind us and saw them finally leaving. FINALLY. 

As we're still walking, i saw sewoon hyung and gwanghyun in the field seats. "hey hyung. There's Gwanghyun and Sewoon hyung" i pointed to where they were sitting. 

"where?" he said. Damn arw you blind? I just pointed at them. 

"oh. There they are" he immediately saw them. 

"where have you been you two? We've been looking for you, but we didn't saw you two" sewoon hyung said while playing, laying his head on gwanghyun's thigh. 

Both of us sat at where they sitting. Hyung sat down, looking around. 

I realised that there's so many girls out here in the field, hyung is probably looking at one of them. 

"hey sewoon. You know jiwon right?" hyung said while smiling at what he's staring at, "that girl who has a crush on you over a year? There's so many of them i don't know" sewoon hyung said.

"why did you ask by the way? Do you have a crush on her something? OoOoH~ youngmin hyung" sewoon hyung teased. "no. She's just cute you know" hyung smiled. I realised she was looking at that damn jiwon girl. 

A lot of girls approached hyung and said hi, some of them wants to take a picture with hyung-_-. "LIM YOUNGMIN! can i take a picture with you?" that damn girl asked, "sure" hyung agreed to take a picture, "helloo, can you take a picture of us?" that damn girl asked me if i can take a picture of them. "sure why not" i gave her a fake smile, "thank youu" she thanked me in a cringey aegyo tone. 

The two got in position, hyung smiled and places his arms on that girl's shoulder. Yhe girl blushed as hyung placed his arms. 

Damn if i only i can strangle you i would've done it earlier. 

I counted before taking a picture, "1,2,3". "thank you!" she took her phone and roll her eyes at me. Tf?!. 

"bye Lim Youngmin!! See u later~" she said while giving hyung a flying kiss. 

Ew. 

So many girls approached hyung to take a picture. Damn, didn't know hyung was this popular. 

"let's get out of here" hyung grabbed my arm. "why?" i asked, "so many girls are approaching me" hyung said while panicking. "come on you fucking!-" he cursed. "fine fine" i rolled my eyes at him. 

Hyung and i stand up. He immediately ran to the building entrance as soon as he saw those running towards him. This one gi approached me and said "hello! Uhm... You are youngmin's friend right?". 

Yeah. 

"yeah. Why?" i asked. "can you uhmm.. Ask him if.. He's available later? For stuff" she asked, "yeah. Sure" i said, "what's your name by the way?" i asked. 

How am i supposed to tell hyung when i don't even know her name. Mygod. 

"yerin" she smiled. I just nodded, don't want to make the conversation longer, it might get weird. 

Sewoon and Gwanghyun approached me after that yerin girl left and asked, "what did yerin said to you?". "she said if hyung is available later, they'll do stuff something" i said, i didn't even understand what she is saying. Damn i really need to clean my ears. 

The three of us got in the building. There's still a lot of students outside of their classes, then there's youngmin hyung, seating on the chair and staring at that goddamn jiwon girl again. 

"hey hyung" i called him,but he didn't hear me. "HYUNG!" i shouted in front of him, damn maybe this dude is deaf. "what?" his smile from his face quickly disappeared. 

"nothing. I thought you were in class so i decided to go back" i said. "let's head back to class. I'm tired of staring at jiwon" he stands up. 

"do you like her or something?" my curious ass asked. "no. Plus I'm not even planning to get a girlfriend. I'm happy being single" he said. 

Good. Be my boyfriend instead. 

"ahhhh i see i see" i suddenly smiled after i heard what he's saying. 

I have a chance y'all!! But the problem is-_-. I CAN'T FUCKING CONFESS!. Maybe it'll take a year or more but.... 

"come on" hyung forwarded his hand. Dude wants to hold hands with me again. 

HELP AHSUWHAA HIS HANDS ARE BIG LSKWIWSNJD. 

"please stop you two" sewoon hyung wiped his eyes. "you have feelings for gwanghyun so shut up" youngmin hyung teased and chuckled. 

Sewoon hyung's widened, he then kicked hyung on the leg and whispered at his ear "shut up you bitch!". Damn, what's the point of whispering if your voice is so goddamn loud?!. 

"uhh... Did i heard that right? Or i just misheard it??" gwanghyun scratches his head in confusion, "yeah you hea-" sewoon hyung pinned youngmin hyung on the wall and kicked his crotch. 

"shut up or I'll kick your dick again" sewoon hyung threatened, his face is all red due to anger. Damn, didn't know my hyungs Could kill each other. 

Hyung fall down to the door cuz of how strong sewoon hyung kicked his crotch. "ok ok I'll shut up" hyung said while touching his hurting crotch. 

"yeah you heard it right" i chuckled at gwanghyun. "you can now have a protective cute hyung to be your boyfriend" i teased. 

Gwanghyun didn't say anything, still shocked. Knowing that his best friend has a crush on him. 

HOPE ALL. DON'T WORRY YOUNGMIN HYUNG AND I ARE NEXT. 

"bitch. You're lucky you're my best friend or else. Get up" sewoon hyung apologised and helped youngmin hyung to get up. 

After helping his best friend up, sewoon hyung just left. Didn't even bother saying a single word before leaving. 

"hey hyung wait for me!" gwanghyun rushed to keep up with sewoon hyung. 

Then there's youngmin hyung, still touching his hurting crotch. "you ok hyung?" i asked, "yeah yeah. I'm all good" he said whiles groaning in pain. 

"you deserved it though" i said, "i know i know" he faced the floor. "you were being a jerk" i said, "i know! Can you just please shut up? You're not helping" he rolled his eyes then proceeded to walk away. 

Damn, i made him mad again. I better apologise early or else. 

After hyung walks away, that yiren girl approached me. "hey! Uhm... Did you ask him yet??" she asked. 

Damn. Are you in a hurry girl?!. 

"nope not yet" i said. "ah ok. Just tell me if he's available ok? I'll be in the field if he agrees or something" she said. I just nodded, i don't want to make the conversation long, especially with girls-_-.

After that, she left. And I'm all alone in the halls. I got up the stairs, even the stairs are empty. Guess they're in class. 

After climbing up the fucking fourth floor, i finally arrived at our room. There's sewoon and gwanghyun, still playing with their phones. Then there's hyung, sleeping again-_-. 

Didn't this bitch sleep?. Maybe he had another family problem, maybe that's why he couldn't sleep last night. 

I'll just leave him alone for now. He's still mad though. I sat in my chair, taking my phone out. Thinking if i should join sewoon hyung in their games, but I'm pretty bored so I'll join them. 

Sewoon hyung shouted at gwanghyun. "HA! I WIN AGAIN!". Gwanghyun rolled his eyes, "i want a rematch" he demanded, not wanting to accept his defeat. "fine then" sewoon hyung accepted. "if i win. You'll have to be my boyfriend" sewoon hyung said confidently. 

Hope all. 

"uhhh.. Fine then! If i win you have to wake up youngmin hyung and kiss him" gwanghyun threatened. "ha! Easy" sewoon hyung said with overflowing confidence, "30 seconds on the LIPS" gwanghyun added. "ok then. Deal" sewoon hyung said. 

I wonder if it's him Being confident or being cocky. "hey donghyun. Can you be the spectator?" sewoon hyung asked, "sure" i said. I don't even have anything to do, plus i wanna join them. 

"invite me noob" sewoon hyung shouted. "ok ok no need to shout" gwanghyun said calmly. 

"accept" gwanghyun said. Sewoon hyung accepted the invitation, "start noob" sewoon hyung said, getting too cocky that he's going to win so he'll be gwanghyun's boyfriend. I'll do the same though HAHAHA. 

Then the game started. 

5 minutes later 

"this is getting boring. Aren't you two gonna fight?" i said. I can't wait any longer. I WANNA SEE WHO WINS!. 

"just wait. I still need to fi-" gwanghyun shot him. "HA! I WIN!" gwanghyun shouted.   
"damn. I want a rematch, i can't accept this. I can't kiss hyung" sewoon hyung dropped his phone, not accepting his defeat. "do it or else I'll tell the whole school that you have a huge crush on jiwon and yerin" gwanghyun threatened. 

Wait i thought he has a crush on gwanghyun.... Whutt... I'm confused. 

"fine fine. It's your fault if he gets mad" sewoon hyung said. 

Hyung stands up, he sat next to youngmin hyung. After a few seconds of him being a coward, he pushed youngmin hyung towards the wall and pinned him. Taking a tight grip on hyung's wrists. 

"what the fuck are you doing?! LET ME GO!" hyung raised his voice. "wait wait. I just want to let you know that gwanghyun wanted me to do this" sewoon hyung explained. 

"i don't care let m-" sewoon kissed youngmin hyung. 

DAMN. I WANNA KISS TOO. HMMPP

The whole class gasped at what's happening. 

Good thing there's only 10 of us here. 

Sewoon gave youngmin hyung a deep kiss. As if it like they're together. Youngmin hyung tried to fight back but sewoon hyung's grip is too tight, instead he kneed sewoon hyung's crotch. 

Sewoon released hyung, then he fell on the ground. "don't you dare fucking do that again" youngmin hyung wiped his lips then walked out of the room. 

"deserved. That's what you get for being too cocky" gwanghyun said. "fuck you" sewoon hyung cursed. 

Gwanghyun just chuckled at his seat, while the other 6 were shocked at what happened. They enjoyed it though. 

After a few minutes of whining on the floor, sewoon hyung finally got up. Then he punched gwanghyun, and he also slapped him:/

Gwanghyun just laughed, he didn't react on what sewoon hyung was doing to him. His slap was not even that hard that's why. 

If i were him i would've slapped the shit out of gwanghyun. But i can't:/. 

After all of that, everything went back to normal. Youngmin hyung still hasn't returned, maybe he's in the halls with that jiwon girl again. I better go check. 

I got out of the room, thinking if i should check in thre bathroom, halls or the field. I should check the halls first, maybe he's with that fucking girl again. 

I got down the halls, there's no one there. The halls are empty, even the bathrooms are empty. Maybe he's in the field, I'll go check. 

I got outside, the field is still filled with girls. Even the court is filled with girls. Maybe he's in the cafeteria. 

I went to the cafeteria to check if he's there. Turns out I'm right. I can see him here from the door, eating a burger while scrolling on his phone, and he had a grumpy face. 

I went inside and walked towards his seat. I sat down, he was about to bite his burger but stopped as i sat. 

"hey hyung" i smiled. He put his burger and phone down,"what are you doing here?". "nothing" i said. He handed his other burger to me, "here". "uhh... You still mad about what happened?" i asked. 

He just rolled his eyes at me. 

Damn rude-_-

"k?" i raised an eyebrow. He puts down the burger ans asked "what are you doing here anyway?". Then he stared at me. 

HELPP MEE! 

Then his face get nearer and nearer to mine. His staring at me like he knows all my sins!. But not gonna lie, he got damn good pretty eyes. 

I just stared at him for a whole minute. Damn, this man is going to kill me, he looks like he was about to eat me or anything. He's teasing me!. He kept tilting his head while staring. He kept licking his fucking lips!.

He look so god damn sexy. "hey. You're blushing" he teased. "uhhhh... No I'm not!" i said while snapping back in reality. He chuckled. 

I took out my phone out of my pocket, opened it and quickly opened camera. Turns out he was right, i am blushing-_-. 

He's the only one who saw it so it's ok. 

He then picked up his phone and burger then continued to eat. He's still smiling though. 

"hey hyung. That yiren girl is asking if you're available later." i said. "yeah. Why?" he asked, "i don't know, she didn't say. She just said for stuff.... I don't know" i said while scratching my head. 

Damn, why didn't that yiren girl say where they were going-_-. 

"yeah I'm available, But I'm not going with her. The three of us are going to the mall, wanna come?" he asked if i wanna come, then he smiled. 

Damnn cuteeee!! 

"I can't" i frowned, "you sure? My treat" he said. "I CAN'T refuse. Sure I'll come" i smiled after he said it's his treat. 

Damn. Who would refuse free things-_-. I'm broke anyways so.. 

"ok then. Tell yiren I'm not available" he stands up and winked. He then throw the wrapper inside the trashcan and then walked away. 

I stand up and asked, "hey. Where are you going?". He stopped for a moment then said, "bathroom. Don't tell me that you wanna come too". 

Who tf wants to see you pee-_-. Definitely not me-_-. 

I don't know if i should laugh or be disgusted. "nah" i said while i go back to my seat. Then i turned and POOOFF, he's gone. 

While waiting for hyung, that yiren girl came in. 

Damn what do you want from me you bitch-_-. 

She then approached me. 

Damn she's pretty. 

"uhh.. Hey" she waved at me, "hey" i said while i scratch my head in irritation. She sat down and asked, "what are you doing here?" then she smiled. 

Then hyung came out in the bathroom. His eyes widened as he saw us. "uhhh". 

I don't know what to say:/. 

I looked at hyung, didn't notice that he was making signs at me the whole time. 

I'm sorry i didn't notice-_-. 

"uhhh... This is weird" she raised an eyebrow and stands up. 

Yeah.... Weird 

"yeah" i said. Damn i don't know how to talk to girls!. 

Hyung came back and sat down. "oh yiren. Didn't know you were here" he said. "hey uhh.. Are you available later?" she asked in an aegyo cutesy cutesy cringey voice. 

"sorry but... Uhm... I'm not" he said. Damn, this man is a liar-_-. "oh ok!" she smiled, "i better go back. My friends are waiting for me hehe, bye!" she said. 

Hyung waved back. He stared at her as she walk out. "she's pretty you know" i said. 

WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING AAFHAHSUW

"yeah. But her attitude is the problem" he said, looking down at his phone. "well uhm... She's cocky, she doesn't respect opinions, she's rude, she's a warfreak, she backstabs everyone and she talk shits on everyone" he said while scrolling through his mother fucking phone. Damn dude can't even focus on me-,-

"and she keeps making fun of someone she doesn't like. She could be talking about you right now" he rolled his eyes. 

I just nodded. I don't know what to say to things like so please-_-. 

I took his water bottle because I'm thirsty. The next he suddenly said, "one time she talked shit about sewoon. She said that he's still uncut, then this stupid man showed his dick in front of her" he chuckled. 

That shit made me burst and spit out the water i was drinking, good thing i didn't hit hyung. "ew" he said with disgust. He wiped his arms and quickly stands up. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have said that HAHAHA" i apologised after i burst out laughing. 

He handed me a tissue and crossed his arms, "here. A tissue, wipe your mess and let's head back". "thanks" i thanked him. 

After i wiped all of my mess, i stand up and tossed the tissue in the bin. Then that fucking jiwon girl came in. 

She looked around the cafeteria and saw hyung. After that, nothing happened. She acted like she didn't see him. 

Weird-_-. 

Hyung obviously didn't see her because he's on his effing phone. Bitch almost bumped his head on the door-_-. It's a good thing i opened the door for him or else-_-. 

We're walking in the halls, hands in my pockets, while he's busy scrolling through his phone. It was all quiet, until that yiren girl bumped onto hyung on purpose. 

Hyung's phone hit his eyes. Good for him though. "ah shit! I'm so sorry" yiren said, trying hard to be cute. Ew. 

"it's ok it's ok. I wasn't paying attention on my way" hyung said while wiping his eyes and nose. 

Yiren fake panicked as she saw hyung's nose bleeding. "are you ok?" yiren asked while secretly laughing. Then she hold hyung's arms, and she took out a tissue on her pocket. 

Is this planned or something? -,-. 

She then wiped hyung's nose, and her face is getting too close to hyung's. Then she hugged hyung. Anddd she looks like she's about to kiss him-_-. 

"ok ok you're getting too close now. Back it up back it up", hyung pushed yiren away. Hyung pushed her away but she kept getting closer and closer. 

Does this girl even know that hyung is hot headed?. 

Hyung again pushed her away, but she insisted on moving away. Making hyung's ass mad. 

Yiren saw hyung clenching his fist so she pushed hyung away, making him fall on the floor and said, "fine. It looks like you don't need my help". Then she crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and walked away. 

Hyung stands up then picked up his phone that fell out in his pocket and said, "who needs your help anyways bitch". 

Yiren came back and faced hyung confidently, "what did you say?". Hyung chuckled and said, "what i said is you're a BITCH" hyung shouted. 

Yiren tiny girl got mad and slapped hyung, then she grabbed hyung's collar and said, "listen here you mr Lim Youngmin. I have a huge crush on but that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna fight you. Call me a bitch again and-", "and what?" hyung interrupted. 

Yiren stuttered and doesn't even remember what she says. Because of this, she slapped hyung hard. That slap echoed through the quiet halls. 

That must've hurt bitch. 

Yiren walked away, making hyung laugh his ass out, "small attitude girl can't even scare me properly". 

Hyung slung an arm over my shoulder. "let's get in class" he said. We've been out here for like 30 minutes?. Maybe the two are already looking for us. 

I nodded and we both proceed to walk back in our class. As things get quiet, hyung looked back and saw a lot of girls running towards him. 

-_-. 

His eyes bug out in shock, then he immediately ran upstairs. The girls saw hyung running upstairs, so they ran faster to catch up with him. 

The girls ran passed me, some even bumped against me but didn't even bother apologising-_-. 

\--

I got inside the class, everything was normal. Sewoon hyung and Gwanghyun playing with their phones, while hyung and the rest are sleeping. 

I sat down and patted hyung's back. He wakes up sooner than i expected, then i realised that this dude has just woken up-_-. 

"are they gone?" hyung asked, "uhhh" i said while looking at the window. Hyung looked at the window and saw that the girls are not gome yet. 

Hyung stared at me and said, "why did you bring them here?!" he clenched his fist. "i didn't bring them here. They followed me" i shook my head. 

Sewoon hyung looked at the window ans asked, "what are those girls doing here?".   
"they're here for hyung not you don't worry" i answered. 

Sewoon hyung rolled his eyes at me. Then the the teacher from the other room came in. He looked at the girls, wondering why all of them are here. 

"what are you girls doing here?" the teacher asked. The girls didn't answer, and they were all looking at hyung. Hyung is wondering why they're looking at him. He just laid his head down so he doesn't get scolded. 

The teacher looked at hyung, wondering why all of the girls are staring at him. "ahh i see. Mr Lim, my top student last year", the teacher recognised hyung immediately. "uhh.. Good morning Mr Park hehe", hyung greeted and gave an embarrassed smile. 

The teacher laugh, looking at how embarrassed hyung is. "it's nice to see my top student getting a lot of girls" the teacher chuckled. 

Hyung scratches his head and gave him an embarrassed smile. "alright. You girls, go back to your classes" the teacher commanded the girls. The girls followed the command and hyung laid his head down again, while the two next to me hid their phones, too scared that their phones might get confiscated. After that, everything went back to normal. Not that much happening since there's no fucking teachers coming in. 

\--  
I woke up from my sleep. I checked my phone and It's already 12 noon but there's still no teachers coming in. I looked around, and realised that I'm the only one left here. 

Why y'all didn't even bother waking me up? -,-. 

I picked up my bag and left the room. I checked the other rooms and saw no one. And the whole building is pretty quiet. I ran down to the hall and saw that no one is there, not even an ant can be seen. 

Then I hear boys coming out of the bathroom. I just ignored it cuz i may not know them. So i took my phone out of my pocket, then the boys get really loud, damn, annoying. 

I walked towards the exit to escape this noisy building, then I heard them say, "hey look, he's awake now". I turned around, turns out it was them three. "why didn't you wake me up?" i asked them, "we tried but you're not waking up" sewoon hyung answered. 

Youngmin hyung forwarded and placed his arm on my shoulder. "let go" i removed his his arm from my shoulder, then he placed it again. Then he smiled at me. 

AJAISQIQHSHAH

Then he played with my hair and asked, "you still sleepy?". I yawned and nodded at the same time. "kinda" i said. Hyung turned around at sewoon hyung and said, "hey sewoon. You're paying for the ride there". "fine" sewoon hyung rolled his eyes. 

"wait. Where are we going? I mean, where are you going?" i asked, "to the movies" hyung answered. "wait.. Are we allowed to go inside?" i asked, "yeah" hyung said. 

I juat nodded because I'm still sleepy. "just sleep through the whole trip. Traffic is always expected at these times"he said and ruffled my hair. 

We are out of the school and went to the bustop. After a minute of waiting, we finally got in. We took our seats, mine is the window seat. 

Hyung grabbed my head, placed my head on his shoulder and said, "sleep". I followed his command. 

Author's POV

Youngmin commanded Donghyun to sleep, so the younger followed it. 

Donghyun slept throughout the whole trip with Sewoon and Gwanghyun, while Youngmin is staring at the window while patting Donghyun. 

Youngmin was staring at Donghyun halfway through the trip while patting him. He kept smiling at Donghyun, then Donghyun wakes up. Waking up getting a sweet smile from his hyung, Donghyun smiled back and asked, "why are you smiling?". Youngmin's smile became bigger when Donghyun woke up, "nothing". 

Donghyun laid his head again on youngmin's shoulder and looked at sewoon and gwanghyun,"this 2 are cute you know". Youngmin chuckled, "yeah. Too bad gwanghyun is too insensitive. I actually feel about Sewoon though, he tried everything he could to make Gwanghyun notice but.. Meh". 

Youngmin frowned, "sewoon used to cry to me every night, but now. He just keeps it form his self". Donghyun didn't know how to react at what Youngmin said, so he just nodded and stayed quiet. 

After a few minutes in traffic, Donghyun became restless. He kept asking Youngmin if they are there yet again and again. 

"are we there yet hyung? I'm tired of waiting" he said lazily even though he's just on Youngmin's shoulder. "not yet. Stop asking", Youngmin rolled his eyes in annoyance. Donghyun frowned when he saw Youngmin rolled his eyes, he then pulled Youngmin closer and hugged him. Making Youngmin smile as Donghyun pull him. 

The two hugged at the back of the bus. Good thing that no one is looking at them because they look like boyfriends. 

\--

After a couple of minutes the bus finally moved. Donghyun looked at Sewoon and Gwanghyun hugging. The bus ran onto a hump, causing Sewoon and Gwanghyun to wakeup. Sewoon hugging Gwanghyun while the younger laid his head on Sewoon's. 

Sewoon smiled at Gwanghyun, but Gwanghyun found it creepy so he looked away and removed his head from Sewoon's shoulder. 

Sewoon then removed his arm from Gwanghyun, breaking his hug. Youngmin looked at Sewoon with a worried face, he's afraid that he'll cry again. 

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the mall. Youngmin picked up their bags while he lets them get off the bus. The three got off, Youngmin got off too. Carrying their heavy bags. 

Youngmin gave them their bags and walked inside the mall. "hey uhh.. I forgot that the movie starts at 3pm hehe" Youngmin scratches his head. "let's walk around. We might find something fun and interesting here" Sewoon suggested, "ok then. I'll go find me some large tshirts" Youngmin said while taking out his wallet. He then handed Sewoon 20 dollars, "what's this for?" Sewoon asked. "go do whatever you two want, have a date, eat, fuck, whatever you want". 

Sewoon took the money and walked away since he's not in the mood. Youngmin placed his arm on Donghyun's shoulder and headed to the escalator. 

\--

Youngmin and Donghyun got into the store."hey. Do you need anything? I'll buy" Youngmin said, "nah. You don't have to, plus i have a lot of large tees" Donghyun said while scratching his head. 

Youngmin nodded and started to look for his type of clothes. After looking around, he took 2 plain blue and orange large tshirt, a black and white one, and a black alpaca tshirt. 

He walked to the counter to pay, then Donghyun started to look around too, with arms crossed. Youngmin saw Donghyun looking around, so he approached him after he payed for the clothes he bought. "just tell me what you want. I'll buy them" Youngmin crossed his arms. Donghyun didn't answer, instead he just headed out of the store. 

Donghyun refuses everything his friends offers, not wanting to be called a user again. Afraid that he'll be called by that term again, so he refuses everything. 

\--

Donghyun waited outside for 5 minutes. Then a Youngmin with 2 bags of clothes approached him, "here" Youngmin handed the 2 bags full of clothes, "i bought you each kind" Youngmin added. "i said you don't have-", "i don't have to, but i wanted to" Youngmin interrupted. 

Donghyun smiled as he take the 2 bags of clothes Youngmin bought him. "thank you". "no probs. Now let's go find those two" Youngmin smiled. Then there they go, Youngmin placed his arm on Donghyun's shoulder and walked. 

\--

Sewoon and Gwanghyun stopped at in front of an ice cream parlor, "hey uhh.. You want ice cream?" Sewoon asked, "yeah" Gwanghyun suddenly became cold. Sewoon only nodded. 

The two came inside, a long line greeted them, almost half of the store are filled with people in line. "hey uhh.. The line is pretty long here. I'll order, find the two lovebirds" Sewoon said and gave the younger a fake smile. "nah. I'll stay here with you" Gwanghyun sweetly said. Sewoon smiled, placed his arm on Gwanghyun's shoulder then played with his hair. 

\--

After waiting for almost an hour, the teo finally got their turn to order. Sewoon scratches his head because he and Gwanghyun didn't decide what their ordering when they're in line. "I'll take a large plain vanilla hyung" Gwanghyun said before Sewoon could ask. 

"I'll take two large plain vanilla please" Sewoon ordered with a smile. 

\--

"here you go sir!" the crew member handed the cup of ice cream with a smile, Sewoon smiled back, too shy to say thank you. Sewoon then handed Gwanghyun's ice cream the left the parlor. 

\--

After the two finished their ice cream, Gwanghyun was planning for something. He's been suspicious about Sewoon, earlier he said if he wins, he will be Gwanghyun's boyfriend so that's why he's being cocky that time. Then he also noticed that Sewoon started calling him noob, only Youngmin calls him by that term. 

"hey hyung. Can you come with me in the bathroom? I need to pee" Gwanghyun asked. Sewoon didn't know that he's faking it, "yeah sure" Sewoon agreed. 

Sewoon leads the way to the bathroom, Gwanghyun followed him with a glare. 

The two got in the bathroom, Sewoon didn't realise that he's still holding his cup of ice cream. So he tossed it in the bin near the wall, giving Gwanghyun the opportunity to pin him. 

The cup Sewoon tossed didn't make it inside, so he picks it up and put it inside. After he put it in, Gwanghyun pinned him on the wall. Sewoon sweating and heart beating fast, their faces are too close to each other. 

Sewoon swallowed his own saliva then asked Gwanghyun, "w-what are you d-doing?". Gwanghyun tilted his head and makes an eye contact with Sewoon, "tell me". "t-tell you w-what?" Sewoon stuttering and sweating, he haven't made eye contact with Gwanghyun since last year. "do you like me or something?" Gwanghyun asked teasingly, "no" Sewoon quickly answered, face covered in sweat. 

Gwanghyun ain't falling for it so he said what Sewoon said earlier, "well then. Explain that thing you said earlier". "w-what thing?" Sewoon gulped. Gwanghyun sighed, he's not that good in teasing, "just admit it hyung". He then stopped pinning Sewoon, instead, he hugged him. Sewoon sighed in relief, then he hugged the younger back. 

Gwanghyun looked up to his hyung with a pout. Sewoon looked at him, resisting not to panic at Gwanghyun's cuteness.

Gwanghyun let go and sighed, "let's go back. They must be looking for us". Then he walked out of the bathroom, Sewoon left hanging. 

\--

Sewoon got out, expecting to see Gwanghyun waiting for him at the door, but he's not there. "i wonder where that dude go" Sewoon wondered. 

Sewoon took out his phone and texted Youngmin. 

Sewooniee  
'hey hyung'   
'where are you? '  
'Gwanghyun left me-_-' 

Minnie  
'we're up here'   
'third floor' 

Sewooniee  
'k'   
'is Gwanghyun with you?' 

Minnie  
'yeah'   
'why?'   
'and why is this dude tearing up? - _-' 

Sewooniee  
'idk' 

Minnie   
'👍' 

Sewoon didn't reply because it'll just ruin his current mood. 

\--

Sewoon got up to the third floor, looking around for his friends. Then there's the three who's literally just behind Sewoon. 

Sewoon looked behind him, not realising that his friends are just behind him. Sewoon's phone vibrated, Youngmin texted him. 

Minnie  
'bitch where are you?' 

Sewooniee  
'I'm at the 3rd floor' 

Youngmin looked at his front, realising that it's Sewoon. He then smacked Sewoon, "bitch". 

Sewoon then reunites with them, he first approached Gwanghyun, who's eyes is teary. 

"hey. Are you alright?" Sewoon asked. Gwanghyun nodded. "aight. Let's buy tickets" Youngmin said, then everyone just nodded. 

\--

Everyone got into the top floor, long lines greeted them. "uhh.." Youngmin doesn't know what to say, "this is what we get for going early" Gwanghyun said and rolled his eyes. "you guys go do whatever you want, I'll stay here and buy tickets" Youngmin faked his smile, "you sure hyung?" Donghyun asked, Youngmin only nodded and took out his wallet. 

Youngmin took 5 dollars from his wallet and gave it to Donghyun, "here". Donghyun took the money, he gave Youngmin a smile in return. Then there they go. 

\--

Youngmin finally got their tickets after waiting for an hour. He took the tickets and left the line, then he realised that hr hasn't bought their food yet. Youngmin sighed, looking at the long line at the popcorn and pizza counter, good thing that the line is fast moving or else he would've blow up. 

He suddenly realised that Donghyun is waiting for him the whole time, "hey hyung. I already bought our food". Youngmin wondering where did he get the money for food, "where did you get the money?". 

"oh. Sewoon hyung gave me money" Donghyun answered quickly. 

"Call the two, the movie is about to start" Youngmin said with a husky voice. Donghyun ran to call the two from the arcade, little did he know that they are in the bathroom. 

\--

Sewoon got mad, Gwanghyun kept ignoring him. He followed Gwanghyun in the bathroom. While walking, he's wondering why his friend ignoring him when he didn't even do anything.

Gwanghyun finished peeing and headed towards the door, but Sewoon grabbed his arms and made eye contact with him, "hey. Why wre you ignoring me?". Gwanghyun looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet Sewoon's eyes, "I'm not ignoring you. I just need space". 

"for what?" Sewoon quickly asked, sounds like he's about to cry. Gwanghyun didn't answer, he only removed Sewoon's hand on his arm and walked out. 

Sewoon didn't follow him because he knew it will only make him angrier. 

Sewoon walks out of the bathroom looking down at the floor, then he accidentally bumped onto Youngmin who's face is worried. 

"what happened to you two?" Youngmin asked worriedly, "nothing" Sewoon answered coldly. Youngmin sighed, his best friend never hid his thoughts on him, "come on Sewoon. Tell me what happened". Sewoon got no choice but to tell, "he's ignoring me". 

Youngmin forwarded and placed his arm on Sewoon's shoulder, "what did you do something stupid this time?". Sewoon elbowed Youngmin on the chest, "tsk" he uttered. "he confronted me. He asked me if i like him or not" Sewoon said calmly, "then you said?" Youngmin raises an eyebrow, "nothing" Sewoon frowned. Youngmin smacked him, "bitch! Why didn't you tell him?!". 

"AH! no need to smack me!" Sewoon raised his voice, "I'm just scared, I'm not ready to confess my feelings towards him" Sewoon said with a brittle voice. 

Youngmin patted him, "don't cry. You'll confront him someday". "maybe he likes you, or you're just being too obvious" Youngmin added. "forget about it, he'll never like me anyway" Sewoon said, loosing hope. 

"hey. Don't be like that, he'll like you someday, trust me" Youngmin encouraged him, "thanks" Sewoon said coldy. He then removed Youngmin's arm from his shoulder and walked away. 

Youngmin sighed, thinking about what he can do to make them make up. He then came out of the restroom, he didn't think about much of the two, he thinks that it'll be better if he'll just leave it alone, let them fix their problem. 

Youngmin met the three. Donghyun is now eating their food which supposed to be eaten later, Gwanghyun and Sewoon ignoring each other. 

Youngmin checked his phone and saw that it's already 2:45pm. "hey. Stop eating our snacks" Youngmin scolded Donghyun, but Donghyun didn't listen. Instead of following what Youngmin said, he took a big bite on their pizza. "YAH! i said no eating snacks!" Youngmin raised his voice, "shut up hyung. Let him eat" Sewoon interrupted. "fine then. I'll 'let him eat'" Youngmin imitated what Sewoon said. 

"come on. It's almost time, let's go inside" Youngmin said. Sewoon stands up, followed by Gwanghyun who was seating behind him, and Donghyun who was eating snacks. 

"wait hyung. What movie are we watching?" Donghyun asked, "hope it's not horror genre" Donghyun added. "too bad we're watching a horror movie" Youngmin chuckled. Donghyun didn't reply anything, probably scared. 

Then there they go. 

\--

The 4 finished their movie. Gwanghyun and Sewoon still ignoring each other, Donghyun trembling, then there's Youngmin who's face is blank, doesn't know if he would be laughing about donghyun who's trembling in fear or be sad and worried about the two ignoring each other.

Donghyun noticed Youngmin's blank face, so he approached him. "hyung. Are you ok?" Donghyun asked but Youngmin didn't hear him due to deep thinking. "hey hyung. Hyuung" Donghyun repeated, but Youngmin still didn't hear him. "HEY HYUNG!" Donghyun shouted at his ears while snapping his fingers. "w-what?" Youngmin snapped back to reality. "where are we going next?" Donghyun asked, "uhh.. I don't know" Youngmin said. He's still thinking about the two. 

"what happen to those two? I noticed that they've been ignoring each other since we got off the bus" Donghyun noticed too, "i don't know" Youngmin was unsure of ehat really happened to them. Donghyun kept eating chips so he doesn't care at all, food always matter. 

They both stepped on the escalator, donghyun still rating chips while youngmin is still thinking. He's thinking that this might make them ruin their friendship or something if they kept ignoring each other. 

Gwanghyun looked up onto Youngmin with a teary eye. And as soon Youngmin got down, he approached him immediately. "hey hyung. Can we talk?" Gwanghyun asked while sniffling, "yeah sure, what is it?" Youngmin agreed. "just the two of us. Please?" Gwanghyun requested, "ok then" Youngmin again agreed. 

Gwanghyun and Youngmin walked away, Sewoon glaring at them while Donghyun is busy eating his fucking chips. 

The two are finally alone. "ok. What happened to you two?" Youngmin sighed, sounds like he's mad. "i can't take it anymore hyung!" Gwanghyun answered in a brittle voice. "i liked him for almost 2 years" Gwanghyun cried, "i don't even know if he likes me or not". 

Youngmin sighed, he doesn't know what to do in their situation. He doesn't know what advice would he give to him, he doesn't even have a girlfriend,or a crush. 

"hey. Don't be like that" Youngmin patted him. Thinking if he should tell Sewoon's feelings for him or just keep it a secret from him. 

Gwanghyun spreads his arm and hugged his hyung. He continued to cry on Youngmin's shoulder. He only patted him, Youngmin lets him cry on his shoulder. "cheer up. He'll like you someday" Youngmin tried to cheer him up. Gwanghyun only laughed, "nah, I'll get over him soon. I promise". 

Gwanghyun then broke their hug and walked away. Youngmin left hanging, he just shook his head and walked. 

\--

Youngmin arrived at where the three were standing at. The two is still ignoring each other while Donghyun is eating leftover biscuits and drinks. 

"hey. Can we go home now? I'm tired" Gwanghyun yawned. Yeah, sure" Youngmin again faked his smile. Sewoon stands up and walked immediately towards the escalator, Gwanghyun looked at him for a second and looked away immediately. "let's go" Youngmin said coldly. Gwanghyun stands up and followed Youngmin while Donghyun tossed the bag of chips and drinks to the trash. 

The three got down on the first floor, looking around to find Sewoon. "there he is" Donghyun pointed at the exit. They walked towards him, but Sewoon left his position before they can even reach him. Youngmin ran to the exit to catch up with Sewoon. When Youngmin kept up with him, he grabbed Sewoon's wrist. "where are you going?" Youngmin asked while breathing heavily due to running. "I'm going home" Sewoon said, "now let go" Sewoon added. "k then" Youngmin let go of Sewoon's wrist and shook his head. 

Sewoon then looked and walked away from him. Youngmin headed back to the two, but suddenly Sewoon came back running to them. Sewoon pulled Youngmin onto his position and grabbed his ears, "can i stay at your place?". "yeah sure" Youngmin agreed, "wait. Won't your mom look for you?" Youngmin asked. "I'll just say that i stayed in your house" Sewoon answered blandly, "k then". 

"aight it's getting late. Let's go" Youngmin said while he scratches his head. 

The four walked towards the bus stop, luckily there's no people there. "weird" Youngmin said. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the bus arrived. Donghyun goes first, followed by a sleepy Gwanghyun, then Sewoon and finally Youngmin. 

Donghyun and Gwanghyun took the window seat, Sewoon sat next to Donghyun while Youngmin is next to Gwanghyun. 

"hey. You good?" Youngmin asked, "yeah. I'm just tired" Gwanghyun answered while yawning. He then took his phone and earphone out of his pocket, played music, crossed his arms and stared at leaned at the window. After that, silence took over. Donghyun and Youngmin already tired too and Sewoon is still down about what happened. 

\--

They arrived at the grocery store, where Youngmin and Donghyun met ealier. Youngmin stretched first and wiped his eyes while he wakes up the others, "hey. Wake up you sleepy heads". Youngmin looked around the bus, didn't expect that they're the only ones left inside,"wake up. We're the only ones left here". 

Donghyun and Gwanghyun woke up. Both stands up, picked up their bags and gets off the bus. "hey sewoon, wake up" Youngmin tried to wake Sewoon up, but he realised that he's wearing his earphone. So he pulled Sewoon's earphone out of its ear and shouted, "WAKE UP!". Sewoon woke up adter Youngmin shouted, "ok ok. No need to shout geez". 

Youngmin picked up his and Sewoon's bag and gets off the bus. 

"hyung. I'll get going" Gwanghyun said while smiling, and yawned because he just woke up. He then proceeded to walk and waved goodbye to them. 

"me too hyung. It's pretty late, hope my mom isn't home yet" Donghyun quavered. "we'll take you there don't worry" Youngmin patted him. Donghyun only smiled, his mom will kill him even with his friends are there. "come on" Youngmin said, placing his arms on Sewoon and Donghyun's shoulder. 

\--

They arrived at Donghyun's house. Donghyun was about to open the door, but his mom suddenly arrived. As his mom saw the three, she crosses her arms and scowled at them, "you just arrived didn't you?". Donghyun smiled nervously, "ahehe. Yeah?" it's the first time he's late. "go inside. You boys can go now" she sighed and gave Youngmin and Sewoon an intimidating look. Then she approached Donghyun, who is sweaty right now, "give me your phone". 

"but mo-", "no buts!" Donghyun's mother interrupted. Donghyun handed his phone to his mother, frowned and scratches his head. His mom already entered the house while he's still outside with his friends. "we should get going. Your mom might ask us where we went" Youngmin smiled at Donghyun. He smiled and waved then he entered his house. Donghyun got inside, he headed up to his room but his mom called him before he could enter, "donghyun! Come down here and eat!" his mom shouted downstairs, Donghyun ignored her and continued to enter his room and lay on bed. 

"DONGHYUN!" His mom shouted again, "coming!" Donghyun shouted back. He then removed his uniform and pants, and replaced it with the clothes that Youngmin bought for him. "DONGHYUN!" his mom again shouted downstairs, "coming!" Donghyun shouted back louder than before. He then rolled his eyes and headed downstairs. 

"what are we eating?" Donghyun asked, "takoyaki and pizza" His mom answered. After she answered she handed Donghyun's phone over. Donghyun didn't hesitate to take his phone and hide it immediately in his pocket. 

\--

Youngmin arrived at his house with Sewoon. Youngmin forwarded to the door and opened it, just as he opened the door, his dad greeted him, "hey son!". But Youngmin ignored him, making the bright smile on his dad's face turn into fake one. 

Sewoon looked at them, feeling bad about Youngmin's dad who's been ignored by his own son. Youngmin was about to go upstairs but Sewoon grabbed his arm, "hey. Don't be like that". Youngmin raises an eyebrow, "like what?".

"you're being too harsh on your dad" Sewoon answered, Youngmin didn't answer, instead he removed Sewoon's hand on his arm and continued to go upstairs. Sewoon followed him upstairs to his room but Youngmin shut the door before he could even enter. "damn rude!" Sewoon hissed, "i can hear you you know" Youngmin answered through the door, "i, can hear you you know" Sewoon imitated. 

"i don't if you can hear me or not get out already" Sewoon shouted. Youngmin didn't answer, "hey!" Sewoon again shouted bit Youngmin still didn't answer.

Sewoon got bummed out of waiting for Youngmin to answer and open the door, "hey! In coming in". He opened the door with force, making the door bang through the wall. He then saw Youngmin lying on the bed while playing his phone, "hey. I didn't give you permission to enter" Youngmin said coldly. Sewoon approached him, taking off his blankets, "hey!". 

"youngmin! Come down here and eat dinner" Youngmin's dad said downstair, "I'm not hungry" Youngmin shouted back at his dad. Sewoon glared at him wondering why he's treating his dad like that, "come down there and eat!". "I'm not hungry" Youngmin sighed and rolled his eyes, then his stomach growled, "not hungry huh" Sewoon said then he smacked Youngmin. "you go down there. I'll eat later" Youngmin boringly said,"you're lucky your dad still cares about you" Sewoon sighed, his grumpy face turned into a gloomy one. 

"why?" Youngmin raised an eyebrow, "dad left" Sewoon said in a brittle voice. "why?" Youngmin again asked, "he found out that mom was cheating on him" Sewoon answered while trying not to cry. Youngmin stopped playing his phone, then he patted Sewoon, "hey. Don't cry, you're still in contact with him right?". "no" Sewoon whispered, "come here". Youngmin pulled him to the bed, patted and played Sewoon's hair, "if you have any problems, just tell me ok?". 

"oh wait. What about your mom?" Youngmin asked, "she doesn't care about me" Sewoon answered, still trying his best not to cry. Youngmin kept patting him, until he started to do it faster than usual, "hey! Stop with the patting already. Your hand is heavy you know". Youngmin stands up and stopped patting him, opened the door and took a peek downstairs. Then he went back inside and asked Sewoon, "hey. Wanna eat?", "yeah" Sewoon stands up and answered. Youngmin goes downstairs with Sewoon, Youngmin's dad washing the dishes. "hey dad. Where's mom?" Youngmin asked, "i don't know. She hasn't appeared since morning" his dad answered, "ok". 

Youngmin took two plates and placed it on the table, took the rice cooker and the fillet and placed it on the table next to their plates, "son. Im gonna head to bead now, just eat there, and also wash the dishes after you eat". Then he proceeds to go upstairs to his room. 

\--

The two finished eating dinner, went to Youngmin's bedroom and lay down. "hey. Remove your uniform and get some clothes" Youngmin pointed at his drawer, "you can use my clothes, i don't mind" Youngmin added and rest his hands behind his head. 

Sewoon stands up, took a large blue tshirt fand a plain white urban short from the drawer and wore it. "yah this is too short for me" he whined, "stop complaining. It looks good on you" Youngmin complimented, "plus, the shirt is big enough to cover your crotch" Youngmin added. "speaking of getting dressed, imma go get dressed too. This uniform is so hot" Youngmin gets off of his bed and heads to his drawer. He opened his drawer and took only a boxer, he then removed his pants, revealing his butt because he didn't wear underwear. Sewoon turned around as Youngmin removed his pants, "yah. You didn't wear undies?" Sewoon asked, "yeah. It's comfy" Youngmin wore the boxer and answered, "good thing you didn't get hard or anything. You're always horny". "handsome good looking dude who can't even wear an underwear" Sewoon said in disgust, "whatever" Youngmin rolled his and proceeds to jump on the bed. 

Sewoon looks around on Youngmin's room which is mostly filled with racks and drawers, "you have a lot of clothes here but you don't even wear them". Youngmin looks at him, feeling dizzy because he's just circling around the racks, "you can take some if you want". Sewoon immediately took the large tees after Youngmin said he can take them. "hey! Don't take the large ones" Youngmin raised his voice, "but you said i can take them" Sewoon pouted. Youngmin rolled his eyes and took his phone from the table next to his bed, "fine" Sewoon put back the clothes to the rack and crossed his arms, made heavy footsteps towards the bed and lie himself down. 

Youngmin got irritated with the loud footsteps made by Sewoon, "hey stop it", "nyenyenye. Bitch" Sewoon then rolled his eyes at Youngmin. 

Youngmin rolled his eyes back at Sewoon who's arms are crossed, "imma text Gwanghyun". Sewoon didn't hear it because Youngmin whispered it, he just saw Gwanghyun's name on Youngmin's phone. 

Sewoon took the phone out of Youngmin's hand, "hey! Why are you texting him?!". He then reads their conversation. 

7:59pm

HYUNG  
"hey"   
"Gwanghyun" 

PPANG  
"what?" 

HYUNG  
"u ok?"   
"you reply like you're mad or something" 

PPANG  
"I'm not mad"   
"why did you texted me anyways?" 

HYUNG  
"yeah you're mad" 

PPANG  
"don't text me if you're not gonna say anything important to me. OK?"   
":)" 

HYUNG  
"hey. Why so mad all of the sudden?"   
"i didn't even say anything yet" 

PPANG  
"👍" 

HYUNG  
"i have something to say"   
"it's about Sewoon" 

PPANG  
"what about him?"   
"hyung"   
"HYUNG!"   
"damn"   
"should've known that you're just messing with me"   
"goodnight" 

8:20

"hyung"   
"tell me"   
"don't leave me hanging here"   
"sigh"   
"👍" 

Sewoon finished reading the conversation, he didn't noticed that Youngmin was not beside him, "hyung?". Youngmin opened the door with a bag of chips on his hands, "you done reading?" he then placed his hands on his waist and rolled his eyes. Sewoon puts down the phone beside him, pretending that he didn't read the conversation, "oh. I-i didn't read anything". "want some?" Youngmin offered the chips he was holding. Then Sewoon took the bag of chips out of Youngmin's hand with a worried face, Youngmin sighed, shooked his head, placed himself next to Sewoon at the bead and placed his arm on his shoulder, "what is it this time?". 

Sewoon didn't answer, he just stared at the pillow he's hugging until a tear dropped. "maybe you should make the first move. Confess to him, it's gonna cost your friendship if you don't confess" Youngmin stated while patting Sewoon, "i-i don't know. He's probably turned off of me by now" Sewoon said while he removes Youngmin's hand on his shoulder. 

An awkward silence took over them and the whole room. Sewoon rest his head on a pillow, secretly crying because of what happened earlier. Youngmin moved closer to him and then patted it, "sshh. Sleep" that's all he could say. After that, Sewoon stopped crying and slept. Youngmin did the same after patting him for a long time. 

"how i wish that this never happened. This was supposed to be a fun day but.." Youngmin didn't continue because Sewoon might hear them. He just sighed and pulled up the blanket, "goodnight".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved here because i heard that wattpad was going to delete fanfics and something something:/
> 
> And hope y'all liked it<3


End file.
